Death and the Dragon
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Sonsaku Hakufu is a new transfer student at Karakura High and quickly grabs attention from both oggling boys and a group of spiritualists with strange powers. All is fun and games until old ememies resurface with new plans of evil and fanservice Mwahahah!
1. New Student Makes Quite a Scene!

Death and the Dragon

Hiya fanfic readers! This is yet another one of my random X-overs – this time mixing the world of Bleach with Ikki Tousen. I think they both suit each other in a way. This was originally suppossed to be a oneshot but I've decided to make it into a series for you sad perverted fellas like myself out there...So here we go with the first chapter!

**Chapter 1**

The news had spread fast in Karakura High of a new transfer student from another school. A group of burly youths loitered outside the school gates boasting about the new student.

"Did you know it's a girl?" One said.

"Do ya think she'll be hot?" Said another.

"Of course she will. She's from Nanyo, I've heard all the chicks there are stunners."

"I'm gonna show her my awesome pecs once she shows up." One larger student said.

"AGGH!" A clumsy girl in unfamiliar clothing tripped as she walked the pavement. Her skirt was lifted and the boys wolf whistled as they snatched a peek at her panties. "Oww that hurt!" She rubbed her buttocks which only seemed to make them salivate even more.

"SHE'S SOOO HOT!" They cried in unison.

"Hey is this Karakura High?" The girl spoke in a high tone and placed her finger in front of her mouth, giving her a ditzy appearance.

"Sure is..." One of the boys hopped off the wall. "Let me escort you around...but first." The student permitted himself to rub his body against the girl's whilst groping her arse.

"Hey!" She shouted in protest but the man continued fondling.

"Hee-hee." The other boys surrounded her.

"GAAWW!" The man clutched his royal jewels and collapsed to the ground in shame as the girl raised her leg in the air.

"Huh?" The other men pounced on her but were thrown back by her surprising strength.

"You bitch." One of the cronies spat on the ground. "I won't lose to a -" He was silenced by a foot.

"You should shut up and fight." She sounded very confident.

"HAAGGH!" Another charged at her with a hook punch but she blocked and counter-attacked with an uppercut. He grabbed his arm and cowered away.

One of the students had pulled out a makeshift pair of nunchakus and started swinging them. "Y'know if you don't be a good girl I'm gonna have to punish you."

She smiled a toothy grin. "Only my mum can punish me." The man swiped at her with the nunchakus but she grabbed the other end and threw him to the ground.

"Shit she's strong." The remaining boy's were now starting to weigh up their options.

"Y-you're from Nanyo right." A frightened boy pointed accusingly.

"Yup. Name's Sonsaku Hakufu."

"SONSAKU HAKUFU!" The boys began whispering that she's famous as the leader of the Four Devas of Nanyo – otherwise known as the four best fighters in Nanyo Academy.

"Yawn, this is boring. Are there any real fighters here?" She looked around trying to find a worthy opponent.

Suddenly the news had spread so fast and all the male students rushed out to meet and possibly challenge the elite fighter.

One by one the testosterone driven lads met there demise at the hands of a girl. This angered some who prided themselves as strong fighters and drove them to attack. Aiming fists were met with grapples and roundhouse kicks.

"What is the meaning of this...I must restore peace in this playground." One goliath of a student emerged from the crowd. The crowd fell silent and only slight murmurs could be heard.

Hakufu cheered. "YAY! I finally get to fight someone strong."

"I'd prefer not to fight a girl, it isn't in my nature, but if you insist on disrupting the peace then-"

"Come on big boy, let's fight."

"Well it seems I, Yasutora Sado will have to stop you then."

"HYAH!" Hakufu ran and performed a flying side kick to the man's body. He had not budged an inch and she yelped as the bones in her foot cracked. Frustrated she jabbed with her fists repeatedly into his bulky body but the man remained silent and immovable, like a living statue. "Grr." Just to make sure, she grabbed Sado's groin and squeezed to the point a normal man would be neutered.

Yasutora looked down. "Humph."

"Why won't you fall!" She performed a right-hook towards his head but he caught her fist.

"Sorry but this fights over." He brought down his other arm with tremendous force. He would surely knock out even the strongest fighter of Nanyo.

"KOTEN ZANSHUN I REJECT." Chad grabbed his falling fist and winced. His hand was bleeding; it was cut by a flying object.

"Orihime!" He stared at his friend. She had used a special power to save the new student. She had long chestnut hair which and looked somewhat similar to Sonsaku Hakufu.

"Please stop the fighting, everyone please stop." She was on the verge of tears. She did not wish for anymore people to get hurt.

Hakufu brought up her finger again, looking dumbfounded. "What was that little thing you did?"

The other students were just as confused as Orihime, seemingly unaware of the danger, walked right up to Hakufu and hugged her tightly, sobbing. "Please be my friend!"

"Um...Okay..." Hakufu cautiously patted her back.

LATER THAT DAY...

It was lunchtime and after a rather torturous first lesson Orihime took her new friend upstairs to the rooftop of the school where her group usually hung out.

"HI EVERYONE! THIS IS HAKUFU SONASAKU!" She bellowed every word.

"Uh hi..." Miziuro, a small boy with short black hair seemed unfazed and returned to his texting.

"Hello." Orihime's close friend Tatsuke was not too fussed. She had spiky black hair.

Ishida, a wiry boy with glasses adjusted his – well glasses, which shimmered.

Chad was also sitting and was eating. He had to get his hand bandaged and was feeling a bit grumpy.

"Yo how's it goin'." A striking boy with blazing orange hair showed up, alongside him a girl with strange black hair and a very perverted man with long brown hair.

"YIPEE! ANOTHER GIRL JOINS THE GROUP I CALL FIRST DIBS." He was met with a backfist by Hakufu.

"That's nasty, who's the newbie...I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and this is Rukia Kuchiki." The orange haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Hakufu Sonsaku. I recently transferred here from Nanyo Academy."

"Never heard of the place. So what brings you here?"

"Well...Uh..." She drawled on for so long a drop of saliva hung from her lip. "I'm not really sure...sorry!"

Orihime hugged her friend. "Who care's let's just sit down and eat!"

"WOW! Your food is delicious Orihime!" Hakufu dined in on some of Orihime's cooking which was rather unconventional. The others felt queasy when they thought of all the strange things Orihime brought to school.

A buzz came from Ichigo and Rukia's phone. "SHIT A H-" He stopped on the last word. "Uh I have to go now!"

"Yeah me too...nice meeting you." Rukia followed suit in a rushed fashion.

"What was that all about?" Hakufu questioned.

"Never mind...they just uh...do that to hide the fact they like to make out in the back of the school."

"Then why come here?"

Orihime blushed as she ran out of answers.

"Anyway." Chad tried to change the topic. "You are quite the fighter."

"Yeah."

"Can she beat me?" A quiet Tatsuke rose up and clenched a fist. She was a kickboxing champion and wanted to win back her close friend Orihime.

"Well let's fight down on the empty courtyard."

"Suit's me." The two challengers ran down the flight of stairs. Concerned for her friends, Orihime, Chad and Ishida followed leaving a bruised Keigo and a text-savvy Miziuro behind.

MEANWHILE:

Ichigo had changed his appearance and now wore a black kimono. Rukia was the same. They also held strange swords. They were searching the schoolyard for a possible hollow – a strange type of monster that feeds on human souls.

"Dammit I can't feel any reiatsu." Ichigo cursed.

"Let me try." Rukia focused. "Maybe it's moved on from here."

"No I just felt it again, what gives?"

"Come on let's go."

"Okay newbie; show me what you can do." Tatsuke crunched her fists.

Hakufu lunged with a far reaching punch but overstepped and allowed for Tatsuke to knee her in the gut. This briefly winded Hakufu but she returned with an uppercut. Tatsuke blocked and performed a roundhouse kick to her back. Hakufu then tried a kick of her own but her leg was caught, revealing her panties to Tatsuke. Tatsuke twisted her leg and threw her to the ground.

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" Tatsuke said while she had Hakufu pinned.

"Of course not." She used the strength in her leg to push away Tatsuke and recover her stance. Now she started getting serious with fast punches and heavy kicks. Tatsuke was now dodging instead of blocking, afraid of the force of those strikes.

Tatsuke found a brief opening and tried to strike, but Hakufu saw it coming and grabbed her arm. Now she had the advantage. She sweep-kicked Tatsuke and made her trip over. When she got back up she faced a right-hand punch to the jaw.

"HEY STOP!" Orihime intervened and hugged her other friend Tatsuke. "Oh my god! Your jaw!"

"Please move Orihime so we can finish this."

Hakufu pointed her finger in the air. "I'd love to but there's a big monster right behind you guys"

Tatsuke laughed. "Please spare me from the childish tricks."

"No seriously there's a big monster and it's about to eat you!"

"Huh!" Tatsuke felt a sharp pain in her arm. It bled profusely. "What the hell?"

"WATCH OUT!" Chad shielded Orihime and Tatsuke with his armoured arm. He knew about the monster. However he was bitten on his back and was now injured.

"Take this!" Ishida fired a blue energy bow. A volley of arrows struck the monster but had no effect. "Shit it must suppress reishi...Where's Ichigo and Rukia!"

Hakufu remembered the two strange students who mysteriously left early. Maybe they fought monsters like this.

"Come here you big meanie." Hakufu slid her feet and reared up to face the large insect-like monster.

"Are you mad? You can't fight that!" Orihime cried.

"You forget that I'm a-" The monster slashed her uniform, tearing most of it off and revealing her rather large bust. "HEY..." She leapt in the air and kicked the monster's head. "YOU..." She clawed at its flesh. "DIDN'T..." She dodged a claw. "LET..." Now she kicked again, producing a purple blood from the monster. "ME..." She performed a handstand and spin-kicked away most of the approaching limbs. "FINISH!" She charged up a green ball of energy in her palm. "You forget...that I am..." The ball hummed as it was nearly completely formed. "...THE STRONGEST FIGHTER AROUND!" She slammed her open palm on the beast. The force was so incredible it shattered the monster into a million pieces before it disintegrated.

"I hope we're not too late – oh!" Ichigo and Rukia showed up in their strange clothing and were shocked too see their friends injured except for one whom managed to kill the hollow they were after. Her clothes may have been tattered but she otherwise escaped without a scratch.

"You just killed that hollow with sheer strength." Rukia was gobsmacked.

"Oh well you see. Ha-ha!" Hakufu felt very embarrassed. "Oh! Are you two cosplayers?"

"What this! No we're Shinigami." Ichigo explained that they fight hollows much like the one just then except they had trouble finding this one.

"So it's a good thing you were able to defeat him for us."

"No problem, he was easy."

"I guess I underestimated you." A sore Tatsuke shook her new friend's hand. "Thanks for saving us."

"Ha-ha it was nothing really."

Chad rested his arm on Hakufu's shoulder. "We better get you covered up before the perverted boys see you."

And they all laughed.

* * *

**There you have it...the first fun(bag)-filled chapter of Death and the Dragon...Please review as it really inspires me sometimes. My two fans helped spur me into making this a series so I'd appreciate any input (hehe)...Anyways there's still plenty more adventures to come so please read on to the next chapter!**


	2. Settling In with a Hot Roommate!

**I'm so glad I decided to make this a series. I know this is going to be fun to write. Please enjoy the second chapter but not too much okay!**

**Chapter 2**

After a quick visit to the nurses office, the Karakura guardians strode off with their new friend to a little shop on the outskirts of town.

"Aww...where are you taking me?" Hakufu whined. She had changed into a light purple outfit she stowed away in her bag.

"After you beat that hollow we figured we should take you to the expert." Ichigo explained. "We'll get him to see if your powers are of any good to use or if your just a freak of nature."

"HEY TAKE THAT BACK CARROT TOP!" She would have pounded the poor boy if not for Chad's restraint.

"Shh...Where here." Rukia pointed to the small wooden house. There was a small sign out the front on the veranda which said, "JUST AN ORDINARY CANDY SHOP NOW MOVE ALONG AS IF YOU SAW NOTHING."

Hakufu could see the suspicion in such a sign but when she read over it again and found the key word she was looking for she beamed in joy.

"CANDY! CANDY! I WANT CANDY!" She hopped around until her breasts stared twirling like pom-poms.

Ichigo and the others scolded her for her outburst which made her pout like a stubborn child.

"Honestly, as soon as we are done here we should take you back to that place you came from." Ichigo scratched his head. "What was it called again?"

"Nanyo Academy."

"Yeah whatever." Ichigo was clearly not impressed with his new classmate even though she had just saved his friends moments ago.

"Well-well-well looks like you've brought me along anew customer." An unkempt man wearing a striped hat, green kimono and wooden clogs emerged from the small shop. "Hello young lady, my name's Kisuke Urahara, now how did you wind up with these bunch of freaks?" He giggled lightly before facing a punch to the gut from the spiky haired carrot top.

"Well I can answer at least on of those questions you asked me...um oh wait you didn't ask for my name hehe..." She smiled weakly at her ditzy comment. "Anyway my name's Sonsaku Hakufu."

Urahara spun around and tapped his cane like some sort of dodgy Willy Wonka routine. "Well come on in then, I can sense you have a strong spiritual presence."

"And she basically owned the hollow by using martial arts." Ichigo narrated the event in an over-dramatised way. "And her tits were flopping out like giant bazookas" He cupped his hands around his inferior man-chest imitating her breast motion.

"Okay thanks Ichigo that's just about enough." Urahara turned to Hakufu. "So what was the name of the school you came from again?"

"Nanyo Academy...Say do you guy's have a bathroom, I need to take a leak." She crossed her legs on the small mat she sat upon.

Urahara flicked his fan towards a man whom towered even Chad. "Tessai will show you the way to the restroom."

The giant bowed in an honourable manner. "It is an pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Sonsaku please let me show you the way to our facilities."

Hakufu wrapped her arm around his bulging biceps and reeled at their sheer hardness. "Wow! You must pull some heavy weights around here.

Tessai was flattered. "Oh no I just look after myself that's all."

"I have a friend back at home that could take your advice..." The banter soon faded as the others began discussions.

"So how could she have been able to see that Hollow let alone defeat it?"

Urahara mused. "Well it appears she has a strong spiritual power, however I would have to research this Nanyo Academy and find out if any of her ex-classmates have attained some sort of similar ability."

Rukia lifts her hand to her chin. "Actually I may have heard of that place from a colleague who once patrolled the Kanto district of Tokyo."

"And so what did he say about Kanto?"

"Well my memory's a bit fuzzy but he basically told me something along the line of the students there all shared very high spiritual energies and that was why he had to quit because of the overwhelming spiritual pressure."

Ishida adjusted his spectacles in amazement. "To think a Shinigami was intimidated by a bunch of school kids...We should investigate."

"That's not necessary." Urahara waved his fan. "As long as they are keeping bad spirits away then we have no reason to take this further, besides...I think Hakufu has some great potential here."

"BLUURRGGHH!" A loud purging noise was heard from the bathroom.

"Hakufu!" Orihime rushed over.

"Don't tell me she;s one of 'those'" Ichigo groaned as they followed.

Hakufu panted as she stared into the bowl of wisdom (well the toilet bowl which contained her insides). "Okay I've seen and heard some crazy shit today. My body's just adjusting to this new stuff by removing some other stuff that's all."

"Are you alright in their Miss Sonsaku?" Tessai murmured from outside.

Hakufu tied back her hair and feigned a laugh. "Just fine thank you."

The other's soon burst through. Orihime was so worried she slipped and landed between Hakufu's valley of paradise (I'm going to have so much fun writing this!).

Hakufu squealed. "What's everyone doing here? Are you all in some perverted BDSM club or something?"

Rukia knelt down next to Hakufu. "If this is all too much for you then we can leave and forget about everything."

Hakufu averted her gaze. "Well I am a bit tired after today, I should head back to my – uh-oh."

Ichigo jumped back in horror. "Oh no what does 'uh-oh' translate to here?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay here?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo turned to escape but banged his face into the wall before sliding to the ground sobbing like a schoolgirl (though not as attractive as one like Hakufu).

Chad looked down at his fallen friend. "I think he may have overreacted a bit there"

"Why did you come here without some sort of accommodation?" Rukia asked like a concerned mother.

Orihime's light bulb inside her head lit up. "I know you can stay with me."

"Oh thanks so much you;re awfully generous."

Orihime flapped her hand. "Oh not at all, I live by myself and my apartment has plenty of space for a room-mate."

"Oh thank god!" Ichigo muffled.

"Two's company for ya eh?" Rukia laughed as she stomped in his head burying it deeper into the floor.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

In a humble old Japanese style building an old (well middle-aged, well uh...never mind) lady sighed as she gazed at the stars.

"It's so quiet here without her." She picked up a small paddle. "I may as well chuck this thing away."

"Hey Aunt Goei..." A young boy with short black hair sat next to her on the deck. "I know she'll be fine over in Karakura, it's for the best anyway."

"Yeah..." She sighed heavily. "To avoid the fate of so many other Toushi, she must stay far away from the conflict here."

BACK AT THE URAHARA SHOTEN...

Urahara breathed in the fresh crisp air of the night time breeze.

_Hakufu Sonsaku...It certainly is a worthy name for such a fierce woman...If we could manifest her powers into something controlled, we could possess another ally in the fight against hollows."_

The crunch of a footstep approached Urahara. "Excuse me...would you by any chance have seen this girl?" The shadowy figure raised a small picture of Hakufu eating into a big cheeseburger.

"Not sure, I'm getting older and so faces just come and go with me." Urahara put up the shtick to protect Hakufu.

"Well thanks anyway." As the shadowy figure descended into the darkness she twirled a pair of handcuffs in her gloved hands.

ORIHIME'S APARTMENT

"ITIDAKIMASU!" Orihime bellowed as she dug onto one of her 'delicacies'

Hakufu looked at the strange greenish brown gloopy paste and shoved it aside. "Thanks Orihime but I'm not too hungry tonight." She slapped her stomach showing her queasiness.

"Oh well more Wasabi-chocolate pudding for me then." Orihime smiled as she took her new roommate's bowl. "Are you sure I can't get you something else?"

Hakufu stood up and pressed her head against the window. "No thanks."

"What's the matter?" Orihime got up to comfort her new friend.

Hakufu averted her gaze. "I'm not sure how long I'll have to stay here...but I miss a lot of things back home."

"Orihime rubbed Hakufu's shoulder. "Don't worry...I'm sure they'll write to you and keep in touch." Orihime rested her head against her estranged twin's shoulder. "You'll have a great time here in Karakura, we're gonna have so much fun...We can go buy some new clothes and eat ice cream and talk about boys we like such as Kurosaki AGH!" Orihime gasped as she revealed her secret crush to Hakufu. This made her smile a little.

"I just hope the other's are okay there without me."

Orihime cuddled her new friend from behind, caressing her shoulder's in a **comforting** (no ideas just yet!) manner. "Hey let's put our minds of today and take a nice hot bath?"(Okay now you can get some seedy ideas!).

"Ahh..." Hakufu felt relief when she sunk into the bubbly springs. Orihime tucked in on the other side, weaving her legs between Hakufu's. "I really needed a bath, thanks Orihime."

"Let me help you wash your face." Orihime said in a cheeky manner when she splashed Hakufu with a handful of hot water.

"Why you...! " Hakufu shovelled up some more water and poured it over Orihime's head, soaking her illustrious chestnut hair as it draped down her chest puppies.

"This means WAR!" Orihime cried as she scrubbed her female friends back with a shower brush.

"Oww! That hurts!" Hakufu turned on the hose underwater, blowing a jet of water between Orihime's legs.

"NOOO!" Orihime moaned as the water tickled her sacred region. Water sprayed all over the bathroom as she let the nozzle run riot in the tub.

After several more minutes of explicit bath fun Orihime stepped out as she heard someone at the door.

"I'm coming!" Orihime said (referring to the movement of walking towards the door) as she wrapped a towel around her waist and holding it in front of her fleshy balconies.

"That was fun..." Hakufu recalled as she rested her head into the water blowing a few bubble into her descent.

"Hello?" Orihime answered the door to find a petite girl with bob-cut purple hair and wearing a maiden's outfit. "Um...sorry but I didn't hire roomservice."

"This girl, have you seen her?" She holds up the same picture she showed Urahara

"Um...I'm not sure?"

The girl stepped inside. "I know you're hiding something. I need to find her, she's a classmate of mine from Nanyo Academy."

Orihime could smell something fishy and it wasn't the meal she ate last night. "Why do you want to see her?"

The femme fatale grew impatient. "Look where is she? I don't have time for any of this nonsense."

"Orihime crossed her arms, lifting up her bust. "I'm not telling you anything until you give me a good explanation for wanting to see her."

She grew impatient and lifted Orihime by the neck. "I didn't want to get outsider's involved but if you don't tell me in three seconds where you're hiding her I'll have to break this pretty neck of yours."

Orihime's eyes filled with tears as she struggled to breath at the hands of this strange girl's mighty grip. "K-k-kot-ten-zan-shun...I...reject..." The maid was zapped by a strange light which prompted her to let go of Orihime.

She checked her hand, a portion of her glove had been burned through. "I don't know what the hell you just did, but it ends here...Ryomou Shimei of Nanyo Academy will be the last name you hear, little princess."

* * *

**Ooh! It seems Orihime's in some trouble. Whilst covered in only a towel, she is attacked by a crazy chick in a provocative maid outfit. This is either some sort of erotic misunderstanding or Orihime and Hakufu are in for a night of painful fetishes...I dunno but it sounds pretty hot though...Let's see how things play out in the next installment of Death and the Dragon!**


	3. Here Comes our Favourite Eyepatch Girl!

**My favourite character from Ikkitousen makes her debut appearance in this chapter. I'll try and update regularly but for now please enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"_I have something to confess to you Ichigo..." The gates of heaven were suddenly unleashed. "The only reason I came here...was to be with you..."_

"AGGHHHH!" Ichigo awoke from his perverted nightmare breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. "Oh thank goodness it was just a dream.

"Hey! Some people are trying to sleep here!" He was startled by Rukia who slid out of his closet.

"Sorry, just had a nightmare about that girl we met today."

"You've just got the hots for her and are too afraid to admit it." Rukia said slyly.

"Hey what kind of guy do you think I am?" Ichigo protested.

They were interrupted by a buzzing noise on Rukia's mobile phone. "Another hollow!"

"Where is it?" Ichigo quickly jumped into his Shinigami form by pressing his deputy soul reaper badge against his chest.

"It's heading for Orihime's house."

MEANWHILE...

"Please just leave us alone." Orihime pleaded with her surprisingly hot mistress as she wrapped her legs around Orihime's neck and arms in a submission move.

"Not until you tell me where Sonsaku Hakufu is hiding?"

"You people are sick, you know that~!" Orihime shouted. "I know the kind of things that turn you people on and I for one am disgusted by your creepy activities.

"What are you...talking about?"

"Why else would you knock on a helpless girl's door at eleven o'clock at night wearing a skimpy French maid outfit? You are into that BDSM stuff aren't you?"

Ryomou gritted her teeth. "Just shut-up and answer me before I break one of your bones."

"Orihime-chan!" The call came from outside the bathroom. Hakufu bared a similar appearance to Orihime and it took a moment for Ryomou to recognise who it was.

"Is that you...Hakufu?"

"Hungh!" The BDSM girl was met with a flying kick to the chin, blood rose from her mouth and splashed across the curtains.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryomou wiped her mouth.

Hakufu raised her index finger and waved it side to side as if she were scolding a child. "That is no way to welcome yourself now is it Ryomou."

"Well um..." Ryomou rolled her eyes to the side in some sort of guilt trip.

"Hey do you two know each other?" Orihime wondered as she got back up.

"I'm sorry Hakufu, but I have to take you back to Nanyo." She placed her shiny handcuffs around Hakufu's – well – hands.

"Wait a minute!" Orihime squeezed between the two hotties. "Hakufu doesn't have to go back if she doesn't want to."

"It's alright Orihime, I'm needed back home anyway." Hakufu looked down in sadness.

"How can you just let this creepy lady take control of you like that? She has no right to-"

"That's enough!" Orihime was silenced by Hakufu's surprisingly assertive voice. "I'm sorry Ryomou..." When she looked up her face was frozen in complete fear. "LOOK OUT!" She tackled Ryomou and Orihime just as the monster broke through the window. Glass and debris clouded the room.

"What the hell was that?" Ryomou tried to get up but Hakufu instructed her to stay with Orihime.

"HAAAGGH!" Hakufu charged forward at the lizard-like hollow as it snapped it's tongue out towards Hakufu. Hakufu dodged the first strike but it managed to curl it's tongue around and grab Hakufu by the waist. "AGHH! Put me down."

"What's happening? I can't see anything..." Ryomou squinted her eyes to find a faint outline of a giant moving object.

_What the fuck is that thing? I can just see it but this can't be happening...One minute I'm talking to Hakufu and the next minute this...thing...appears...I'm too afraid to move, yet I can't even see the terror before me...I feel a cold shiver running up my spine though..._

"Where...are...your...manners..." Hakufu bit into the hollow's tongue making it yelp like a distorted puppy. Saliva trailed around the room and covered Hakufu as the monster released it's grip. Somehow the towel managed to stay on Hakufu's weapons of mass pleasure.

"**Ooh I just love it when the girls play dirty...I'm gonna enjoy eating all of you." **The creepy monster began to talk. It swung it's tongue around Orihime and Ryomou.

"Eew! What is this I'm feeling now?" Ryomou tried to squirm out of the mysterious force that was constricting her bosom.

"**I should warn you...my saliva has a special enzyme that reacts with certain clothing.**"

"UWAAAHHH!" Ryomou felt cold and wet as her outfit slowly eroded into a few scraps of cloth.

"Let my friends go!" Hakufu barged into it's leg, the force was strong enough to knock the monster over.

"**Oww...that hurt Missy, it seems your the feisty one of the bunch so I'll eat you first.**" The monster crawled towards Hakufu but this time she leapt up over it's head crashing with a hammer fist down on it's white mask. "**Oww...you were somehow able to crack my mask I'll have to punish you extra hard now HEHEHEHEHEHE!" **A multitude of hairy spines shot off his back and struck Hakuku all over her body like a living pincushion.

"This...is worse than acupuncture." Hakufu commented before slipping out of consciousness.

"**Hehehehehehe...Don't worry those little pricks won't kill you, I personally enjoy eating live prey..."**

"KOTEN ZANSHUN I REJECT!" Finally Orihime enters the action firing her deadly cutting sprite at the hollow. It managed to put a huge graze on it;s side but it was not enough to stop his advances (read it both ways if you like).

"HAKUFU!" Ryomou rushed over and attacked the hollow. Though she could barely make out it's image she figured she's just go for the big hazy blob in front of her.

The hollow reeled back as it faced a double flying boot kick to the nose. The white mask smashed like porcelain. "Only I get to rough-house this girl got it!" Ryomou straddled onto the hollows back bashing her fists into the hard bony mask. Slowly she began to see a clearer image of the monstrer until it was plain as day.

Suddenly Ryomou froze when she got a good look at the ugly monster.

_It really is a monster...!_

"Ungh..." She was knocked out when she became too distracted.

"**Hehehe...You look even tastier when your laying there with all your flesh showing.**" The hollow opened it's gaping jaws as it was about to devour the young girl. However it's jaw was locked as a naked girl propped open the jaw with her vice-like legs.

"Those hairy things hurt like a bitch." Hakufu cursed as she stopped the hollows jaw from closing.

"**But...How...?**" It's voice was muffled. "**Hey I can see your-AGGHHH!**" The hollow was interrupted by a chi blast which drove right down it's throat. Organs and flesh painted the room as the beast exploded from the inside.

"Hakufu..." Orihime was amazed at her strength.

"Looks like we're late again." Two figures dropped inside of the destroyed apartment.

Hakufu dusted off her hands. "It's all taken...care...of..." Her words faded as she slipped out of consciousness once again.

A SHORT TIME LATER...KUROSAKI CLINIC

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk." Isshin Kurosaki studied Hakufu and Ryomou's wounds. "What has our world come to when people will just take off all your clothes and mug you like this?"

"Thank you but I think I'm alright now." The hard-as-nails eyepatch girl (Wait a minute! Did I mention she had an eyepatch!) jumped off the bed and joined the rest of the young group. She was now wearing one of Rukia's (well Yuzu's) blue dresses.

"You should still apologise to Orihime for intruding her apartment and assaulting her." Ichigo crossed his arms when his chestnut haired buddy told the news.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled in humility. "But please tell me what I saw tonight was some sort of drug-filled hallucination."

"I'm afraid not." Rukia consoled with the eyepatch chick. "It seems you have become spiritually aware as well."

"What?" Ryomou was shocked.

"You see..." Rukia rummaged through her bag to find a drawing bad.

"Oh here we go..." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Rukia showed Ryomou the rabbit illustrations. "There are two types of souls in this world, there are wholes and the bad guys you just saw tonight – the hollows, our job as soul reapers is to guide these souls from this world to the next, to a place called Soul Society." She flicked over to a page illustrating the rabbits flying into a large pink castle.

"Okay so I was taking some of Genpou's pot thank you." Ryomou strolled off.

"No this is for real! If you can't accept this reality then that is fine, just go back home and forget about everything you saw."

"I can't just yet." Ryomou clenched her fists. "I need to take Hakufu with me."

"But why?" Orihime tried to ask for the billionth time.

"There is a situation back in Kanto. One of our rival school's is rumoured to be plotting something very dark and evil and only Hakufu can stop them."

"And you think we're a bunch of fanatics..." Ichigo drolled.

"What do you mean! This could mean the end of the world for all I know!" Ryomou felt outraged.

"Yeah yeah go home eyepatch girl to your stoner circle." Ichigo soon ate his insults with a punch to the mouth.

"Fine...then I'll just go back alone..." Ryomou was about to leave when Hakufu awoke.

"Wait Ryomou...I think we should stay here for just a little while longer..."

"Hakufu..."

"That monster I just fought then, well I know he's not the only one out there...I want to protect these people from the scary monsters...won't you just let me stay for a little while longer?" It would have sounded like an innocent statement if you couldn't observe the irony in the leader of Nanyo taking orders.

"Alright, I suppose I should hang around too, there might be some interesting things to do here."

Rukia spoke. "Well I recommend the two of you do some training with our local Sensei of hollow hunting."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ryomou commented. "Once I've gotten stronger I can return to Kanto to fight this evil with new-found confidence...Excuse me..." Ryomou must have been so excited she just had to leave without notice.

"Well thanks fir taking care of these two Dad." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry sonny, you should bring a few more of these type more often hehehe-OWW!" Isshin was silenced by his son's foot. "I wathsn't ready..."

"Two newcomers in one day, this certainly makes for some good Fanfiction." Ichigo commented.

"What was that I didn't catch you there." Rukia responded.

"Oh nothing..." As they entered Ichigo's room they were surprised to find Hakufu making herself quite comfortable on Ichigo's bed.

"Putting aside the defied physics here...what the hell are you doing in my room!" Ichigo yelled.

Hakufu began the sad puppy routine, crawling up to Ichigo's leg soaking it with tears. I have nowhere to stay now because Orihime-chan's house was ruined so won't you please let me stay here."

"Um Ichigo..." Another feminine voice entered the room. "Since my apartment is kinda wrecked can I also stay here tonight?"

Ichigo's nightmare would soon become a reality.

_Three pretty girls sleeping in the same room as me? What have I done to deserve this?_

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

**Poor Ichigo's nightmarish fantasy has become a reality. Ryomou is being hot as always and there is still plenty more adventures for the gang to cum (I'm having so much fun writing this!)...If you hate the dodgy innuendo already then get ready for the next tantilising chapter...Oh yes...there will be PANTIES!**


	4. Fire and Ice, the Complexities of Love

**Okay I'm gonna start pairings in this chapter...That's half the reason some people read fanfics anyway so here's the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"Ichigo! Wake up or you're gonna be late for school." The fiery-haired teenager was disturbed by his younger sister Yuzu. She had taken on the maternal role in the house since his Mother passed away when he was a child.

"Oh boy...another day of torture..." Ichigo held his pillow by the teeth indicating his uncomfortable sleep patterns. "Hmm..." He jerked his head around to find the girls were gone.

"Hey sleeping beauty hurry up!" Ichigo looked out the window to find the four divas waiting clad in their sexy Japanese schoolgirl outfits. Orihime and Rukia wore the regular white shirt and grey skirt as well as Hakufu who had received one from Orihime the night before. The black sheep Ryomou opted to wear her Nanyo school outfit: a yellow vest over a white shirt and a red tartan skirt.

AFTER AN INDIGESTION-FILLED BREAKFAST...

"I'm going to let you girls know that my house isn't Harem HQ got it?" Ichigo left his house in his typical grouchy mood.

"Oh lighten up Ichigo, don;t be such a prude and be thankful..." Rukia stirred the pot. "How many young boys get the privilege of bedding with three beautiful young girls two of them virgins."

"HWAAAHHHH!" Ichigo jumped back until he climbed up a tree. "Please Rukia don't say things like that."

"Well I am over a hundred years old after all..." Rukia smiled casually not realising the ramifications of her statement.

"So you must have taken some special cosmetic treatment to look so youthful at that age." Ryomou commented.

Rukia gleefully responded. "Oh well you know when you look after yourself every day and wake up with a smile on your face anything's possible...Right Ichigo?"

Ichigo sulked the rest of the way to school. Chad, Uryu and Miziuro were waiting at the gate.

"Greetings Orihime, Rukia and Hakufu." Miziuro bowed like a gentleman. "And who is this new beauty?"

Ichigo whispered as he passed his friend's shoulder. "Watch your words Miziuro, I know the game you're pulling here."

Ryomou closed her eye and simply walked right past the group.

"WHOA! HELLO NEWCOMER WHAT'S WITH THE EYEPATCH I THINK IT SUITS Y-" Keigo's ambush failed when Ryomou pressed the back of her fist into his nose.

"Is she from Nanyo Academy as well?" Chad observed the mysterious girl as she entered the school grounds.

"Apparently there are problems in her hometown but she's staying to train with Urahara." Rukia explained.

"Well she certainly has an interesting personality?" Uryu mentioned as he lifted up his glasses.

"How can you say that when you've barely met her?" Chad commented.

"Oh I just know these things." Uryu boasted in his arrogance.

LATER INSIDE THE CLASSROOM...

"Good morning students" Miss Oichi welcomed the class. "Today we welcome another Transfer student from Nanyo Academy. Please make her feel welcome Ryomou Shimei." The cute teacher with glasses ushered Ryomou to her seat. "You will sit next to our top student."

"Hello Ryomou, my name's Uryu Ishida."

"Talk to me again and I break your neck." Ryomou bluntly responded as she set up her equipment.

"You know I like women with a bit of passion, we should hang out some time after school."

"What did I just say." Anger was building in her voice.

"I can help you hone your skills fighting hollows."

Ryomou stopped for a moment and looked at the bespectacled boy. "So you know about those monsters as well?"

"That's correct, I am a Quincy after all."

"Quincy eh? Sounds sexy." Ryomou said flirtatiously. She moved her legs around to the wiry fellow. He caught a glimpse of her red panties but remained composed though a bead of sweat managed to drip down the side of his head.

"We should continue this discussion at lunch, I hate being distracted during lessons."

"Me too, besides talking is for losers with feelings." Ryomou thought her last statement was particularly humorous as she dove into her work with pen in hand.

Meanwhile moving over to the other end of the class Ichigo was keeping a close eye on the eyepatch girl as he passed a note to Rukia. She unfurled the messy piece of scrunched of note paper and read the message.

"URYU IS DEFINETELY TRYING TO GET IN RYOMOU'S PANTS PASS THIS NOTE ALONG..."

Rukia thought otherwise and instead read the note out aloud for the whole class to hear. "What's this! 'Ichigo likes Hakufu Sonsaku'! Who'd of thought he'd be such a charmer."

The whole class fell silent and stared at the orange haired boy who had sunk his head deep under his desk in shame.

"Ichigo you dog!" Keigo slapped his friend hard on the back as the rest of the class began spreading whispers around the class. Even the teacher got involved.

"So how long were you planning on hiding your feelings for her Kurosaki?"

"Miss Oichi!" Ichigo was appalled at the teachers remark.

"Well I think it's terrific you have found yourself a little crush, it's healthy for teenagers your age. But don't be too disappointed if she rejects you which is usually what happens the first five times.

"TEACHER!" Ichigo slammed his desk in outrage but this only spurred on the rest of the class.

Meanwhile Hakufu was writing her notes, seemingly unaware of the discussion that was unfolding in the class.

"Psst Hakufu." Tatsuki called over to Hakufu who sat behind her. "So are you gonna say yes?"

Hakufu broke out of her spell and unknowingly answered "Um..Yes?"

"Oh gee...how disappointing..." Tatsuki reached over to Orihime. "Looks like she's taken your frog."

"Who cares, she's all mine now." A sassy redhead slid over close to Orihime's seat.

"Don't count on it Chizuru." Tatsuki's eyebrow's twitched.

Soon enough the bell rang leading to a flood of students seeking refuge in the playground. Ichigo and the other guys sat in their usual hangout spot on the roof of the high school.

After a brief silence Keigo prowled over to Ichigo. "Soooooo...It seems you had on the new girl all along..."

"Shut the hell up Kiego." Ichigo said in his usual rage.

"Aww come on sport, you should tell her how you feel, then bring us boys a pair of her panties as evidence."

"Of what?" Chad said in a deep register.

Keigo's jaw dropped. "Are you that dumb Chad...Of course you know what I mean." Keigo's eyes sparkled in a comical Anime style fashion as he smashed his fist. "Ichigo's gonna try and get in with Hakufu and when her back is turned he'll snatch a pair of her underwear for us to enjoy."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ichigo slammed Keigo's face into the concrete. Keigo howled like a wounded kitten as his face was cemented in the ground.

"So is that true Ichigo?" Chad said calmly as he ate his lunch.

"Of course not you idiot, Rukia is just making shit up because she knows it bugs me."

"Hey boys mind if we join you?" Rukia led the group of girls to the roof. Hakufu was with them and Ryomou remained at the rear of their group.

"Sure thing...I'm over this sausage-fest." Keigo waddled away allowing the girls to sit down.

"Why did you do that Rukia?" Ichigo scowled at the raven haired troublemaker.

"It's obvious that you like Hakufu, you can't stop talking about her."

"Um...excuse me." Hakufu butted in. She crawled over to the others, her short skirt revealed her sweet cheeks as she sat next to the others. "When do we fight more of those hollows?"

"When we get a signal that they're here." Rukia produced her mobile phone and began stabbing the various buttons. "Hollows don't always show up in one place...there are hollows all over the world, however we have stationed Shinigami in each district to control their numbers."

Keigo returned with his usual mischief. "Well how 'bout that girl with the eyepatch...Maybe you should try her Ichigo."

"Wait a minute." Hakufu spun around, her skirt twirled around so Keigo got a full view of her strawberry patterned undies. "Where's Ryomou?"

"She was here just a minute ago." Tatsuki revealed. "Say Uryu's missing as well."

MEANWHILE...

"Wow that's quite an amazing ability you have there." Ryomou complimented Uryu as he fired a blue spirit arrow in the air.

"Quincy's were once a highly abundant clan of hunters." Uryu narrated as he fired another arrow. "However those corrupt fools from the Soul Society disapproved of our methods and slaughtered every one of us, except me."

"So you're the last one of your kind?" Ryomou quizzed.

"That's correct." He let go of another highly energised arrow. "I am an expert hunter of those monsters you know as hollows.

Ryomou felt cold as she recalled last night's encounter. "So you fight those things for a living?"

"It is my duty as a Quincy. Are you hoping to join our group in the war against evil spirits?" He quickly gazed at the eyepatch girl before aiming another arrow.

"Well I'm not sure whether I should stay here and fight hollows, or go back home to fight an even greater evil.

Uryu gave a subtle laugh. "What could possibly be more evil that an eater of souls?"

Ryomou plucked out the bead attached to her ear and showed it to Uryu. "See this little bead, the Magatama is the cause of so much pain and misfortune in my life and so many others." She bunched her fists and turned her back. "I wish for the cycle of fate to end...however there is still some more things I need to do before that can happen."

"So you have a purpose to fulfil in this world?"

She turned back to Uryu, crunching the gravel with her feet. "I am Ryomou Shimei one of the reincarnations of a warrior from the Three Kingdoms Era in China. As a Toushi I am destined to fight my enemies from two thousand years ago and continue the cycle of destruction."

Uryu was intrigued by this strange girl and her story. "But surely our fates cannot be predetermined?"

Ryomou lowered her gaze. "Alas they are for myself and others like me."

Uryu threw his hands to the ground. "THEN LET'S MAKE OUR OWN FATE!" He violently kissed Ryomou as he clutched the back of her shoulders. Ryomou was overcome by this impulsive advance but she couldn't resist this man's charm and embraced him. The two were locked together for some time. Wedded in a passionate kiss that spelt the end of an era of Toushi and the beginning of a new destiny.

A shady figure witnessed the two lovers the whole time. He wore a brown hoodie with dragon symbols across the jacket. He called someone on his phone.

"Yo boss...You might wanna see this..." He took a quick snap of the two kissers before retreating into the bushes.

"What was that?" Ryomou looked around when she saw the flash.

Uryu brushed back her dark hair. "It was nothing..." And so they continued in their salival exchange for the rest of the lunchbreak.

KYOSHO ACADEMY...

A casually clothed student with short brown hair observed the digital image of Ryomou engaged with another mysterious man. "Hmm...Her time is surely running out over there...So why does she waste it by perusing with other boys?"

"I'm not quite sure why Master Sou Sou." A smart looking girl in a red blazer answered. "But while they are away from Kanto it does give us the perfect opportunity to take over Nanyo."

"Yes but they still remain a threat while they are alive...Send one of our assassins to Karakura Town."

"As you wish master..." The girl bowed as she withdrew into the darkness.

Sou Sou stared in curiosity as a black butterfly landed on his hand. "Hakufu Sonsaku, the leader of Nanyo Academy...Harbourer of the water dragon...Once I have destroyed you and Ryuubi Gentoku of Seito, I will have fulfilled my destiny as the Leader of Chaos."

* * *

**Whilst Hakufu and Ryomou are enjoying their time in Karakura there is still a crisis back in Kanto. Will Ryomou be able to break away from the fate of her Magatama with this one act? Will Ichigo grow some balls and just do it with Hakufu already? Find out in the next exciting chapter!**


	5. Perverted Tactics, Old Enemies Descend

**I bought the first season of Ikkitousen on DVD, this should hopefully give me some inspiration for writing this story. By the way I'm not the type who writes couple-fics so some of the love scenes may seem a bit tacky as a result...Wait what am I talking about this is a crossover with Ikkitousen of course it's gonna be tacky! Anyway here's the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

"HYAH!" Hakufu roared like the Tiger she was as she dug her foot into yet another hollow. As the creature dissolved Ichigo and Rukia seemed impressed.

"That's your third hollow now." Rukia said. "You made it look easy."

Hakufu smiled. "Well it is getting a lot easier now."

Ichigo continued walking as they headed to the Urahara Shoten. "Still a bit of training couldn't hurt?"

Rukia sneaked up beside the orange haired boy. "we are talking about Urahara here."

Ichigo recalled his horror session in the Shattered Shaft, a giant pit that contained a gas which essentially sped up the hollowfication process. "I'm sure he'll go easy on the girls."

LATER...

"Please Mr. Urahara...Can I get down now?" Hakufu struggled as her arm muscles stretched out like Lima beans. She was made to hang on a horizontal pole which rose ten metres high.

"Not just yet..." Urahara had a creepy look on his face as he looked up at the panties-exposed girl.

"Please assure men that there is a purpose to this degrading exercise?" Rukia stood next to the man in hat and clogs as they trained underneath the shop. A giant basement which was painted to look like a rocky desert was designed here.

"I'm testing her endurance. As a human with heightened spiritual power we need to unlock that potential by testing her physical and emotional levels."

"So how do we test her emotional levels?"

AN EVEN LONGER TIME LATER...

"Owwwww...This is so unfair...At least give me back my clothes." Hakufu cried as she remained on the high beam, wearing only her underwear and boots.

"Not until you let go of that pole." Urahara shouted back.

"But it's so high and I'm scared!" She whined like the schoolgirl she was

"Hehehe...I'm beginning to enjoy this training session." Urahara waved his fan as he flustered up.

Rukia snapped. "THAT'S IT! Not only is this pointless but it's totally wrong...I'm getting her down." But she was hushed by Urahara's fan.

"Watch closely."

Hakufu was panting and shivering. Though it was always lighted in here, night was settling in and the air had a certain chill to it. She lowered her head and sobbed. "I just wanna go home and see my mummy." However now her body was glowing an aqua-green colour as she felt a floating sensation. She could stand on the air. And so as her reiatsu levels flared she slowly lessened her grip on the pole, hovering until she gradually descended to the ground. When her feet made contact with the earth it was like a light switch, her body stopped glowing and she looked around dumbfounded before collapsing with complete exhaustion.

Rukia caught her as she fell. "So you're stupid exercise did have a point."

Urahara beamed. "Your always sceptical about my techniques, but I have effectively unlocked her inner spiritual energy, her training is done now."

"Already?" Rukia seemed surprised that even she was disappointed.

"Tessai." Urahara summoned his giant assistant who slid down the long ladder. "Fetch Sonsaku Hakufu's clothes and take her to the recovery room."

"Yes Master Urahara." The man kowtowed before scooping up the Dragon girl who seemed like a flea in comparison to this man's stature.

"Well we should call it a day." Urahara hopped back on the ladder but jumped back off just as quickly. "Oww! I shouldn't of done that to my back." He crouches down and presses his lower back. "Go on Rukia, you may as well go first."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and began climbing up.

Urahara snickered lightly. _Hehe, I'm surprised she fell for that._

The perverted shopkeeper caught up to the Shinigami schoolgirl, since she was still in her school uniform – well – you get the idea...

Urahara just couldn't help himself and ended up with a pretty serious nosebleed.

Rukia gasped when she realised what he was doing.

"YOU SICK OLD MAN!" She stomped her foot onto the bridge of his nose, sending him thirty long hard metres back to the basement with a large thud."I hope you really did hurt your back, that way you can stay down here all night for all I care." She grumbled as she climbed back to the surface.

MEANWHILE...

A centipede shapedhollow barks it's hollow call as it falls back and dissipates into nothingness. A blue arrow had pierced it's abdomen.

"That was alright, but not as good as THIS!" Ryomou twirled several metres in the air as she knocked out another hollow with a flying roundhouse kick.

"Humph...You'll need to do more than that to impress me." Uryu calmly pointed out as he flung a dozen arrows at three different gawking hollows.

After the hollows were eradicated the two hunters engaged in some more kissing action. Sweeping their hands around each other and tugging at each other's hair. It was quite intense considering they had been fighting hideous monsters all day, yet they still had the libido reserves to allow them to feel so passionate about each other.

"Oh Ishida, I'm not sure what exactly it is, but I'm drawn closer to you every time I blink my eyes."

"Hush, princess." Uryu closed her eyelids by brushing his fingers down her face. "I'm not sure either, normally I'm not so wild about girls here in Karakura, but when I feel your heart beat against my chest, I can sense a strong warrior raging inside of you."

Uryu moved forward, placing them against a tree as they joined lips against the pale moonlight.

Ryomou was disrupted by her mobile phone, she squirmed out of Uryu's gorilla grip and answered.

"Hello?" She seemed annoyed, she could be getting inside this boys pants by now. "Who is this!" She elevated her voice. "How did you get my number you maniac!" She immediately stabbed the hang-up button.

"Who was that?" Uryu was also rather annoyed.

"Never mind, just some stalker from Nanyo Academy." She brought herself back into Uryu;s arms, slipping back into the bushes as they began to take things to a whole new level.

BACK AT THE SHOTEN...

Hakufu snored rather noticeably as the others sat by the dining room table sipping green tea.

"Tomorrow she should be alright to return fighting low-grade hollows." Urahara monitored her progress.

"I'm yet to see her fighting technique but I'd love to personally spar with her one day." A dark, purple-haired woman named Yoruichi noted. She had already guzzled five casks of sake and two cups of steaming hot green tea. She wore a tight silver tanktop which exposed her midriff and a pair of green trackpaints.

"I'm not sure she could take on a former Captain just yet." Rukia took another sip of her tea.

"Well I'm ready to hit the hay." Urahara stood up and stretched widely as he yawned generating a sort of loud blow-horn sound.

"Yeah I suppose I better retire as well." Yoruichi also stood up.

Rukia spun around as she got up. "I better head back and annoy Ichigo." As she strolled outside she noticed a lone young lady with stunningly long black hair. She wore a long white Shaolin dress which revealed her smooth dark legs.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Rukia walked over to her with an awkward smile.

She seemed to completely flip Rukia off, not only did she not even look at her or acknowledge her existence, she seemed to stand in that one space, mouthing something to herself.

"_I know she's here...the girl is definitely here..._"

"Hello!" Rukia sounded like a sarcastic American schoolgirl as she ducked her head in front of her. "What do you want here?"

The mysterious girl slid her pupils towards Rukia's. "For you to go to sleep." Rukia could only feel a hard force strike her shoulders as she collapsed to the ground paralysed. She remained in consciousness long enough to see the strange woman strut into the shop before her world faded into blurry darkness.

Ryomou woke up after an amazing copulatory experience with her new toy-boy. The two of them had made love in the bushes, most of their clothes were sprawled across the grass or entangled in the shrubs; Ryomou was only wearing her panties and white school-shirt which was unbuttoned (oh and of course the eyepatch).

She wasn't sure how she would explain this to Saji when she got back, but then again she was here for a reason: to change her fate as a fighter and restore peace in this troubled land.

She noticed how peaceful Ishida appeared in his sleep, his bare chest heaved up and down as he was immersed in a deep and pleasurable slumber.

Ryomou brushed back his fringe and kissed his forehead.

_I know this is betraying you dear Saji, but with this new love, I can finally break free from my fate. I hope you can forgive me one day..._

Ryomou felt something wet trickle down her forehead, it dripped down onto her hands and felt quite warm.

"Ugh! Is this what I think it is?"

As more of the pleasure rain pattered down on her and Ishida she looked up in the branches. Much to her alarm a foul perverted man in an orange jacket was masturbating over the two of them whilst groaning with an insatiable drool.

"Ryomou Shimei..." He coked his head and began laughing insanely. "What have you done this time? What will Saji say about this?"

"Kannei you bastard!" She jumped up and clenches her fists.

The strange man bore a most repulsive face, beady eyes, unshaven face and broken teeth. He leapt down like a frog producing a pair of black tonfas. "RYOMOU I'LL KILL YOU HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**All seems well in this new life away from the harsh battlegrounds of Kanto, but it seems you can't run away from all your troubles. How will our two sexy fighters take on these old enemies? Find out in the next thrilling chapter!**


	6. Quincy and Dragon do Some Curbstomping!

**Chapter 6**

"Who's there?" Yoruichi rushed outside to find Rukia paralysed on the ground.

"Rukia!"

She tried reaching out to the cat-lady. "Please...Hakufu..." Before she slipped out of consciousness.

"Huh?" she felt a coil of wire wrap around her neck she tugged back and managed to reel in the assassin, breaking a few wooden pillars in the process.

"Heh? That was rather sneaky." Yoruichi commended her attack.

The assassin was rather stoic, her reaction unchanged. "I need to find Hakufu Sonsaku."

"Well I'm afraid the shops closed for all customers until tomorrow." She shot out her palm pushing the assassin into the front wall and vaporising some of her clothing at the front.

The assassin rose up seemingly unaffected by the powerful attack and wiped her mouth. "Myousai Kakouen, What's your name?"

"What's it to you intruder?" Yoruichi grinned.

"Are you a Toushi?"

"Nope, but I'm gonna kick your arse anyway..."

MEANWHILE...

"Gagh!" Kannei mouth was choked with blood as he noticed the glowing blue arrow which had pierced his body.

Ryomou hadn't even blinked before she noticed the Quincy's attack. "I deliberately missed all of your vital organs as I don't particularly enjoy killing humans...so tell me...what's your business here?"

Kannei wrenched out the energy arrow as he hobbled over to the Quincy. "You wouldn't understand, you aren't a Toushi..."

"Toushi huh? So you're one of those are you?" The creepy Toushi nodded like a goose. "Very well then..."

"Uryu stop!" Ryomou interjected. "Just let me handle this...Who made the order Kannei?"

He trailed off. "Ryomou...so pretty when her flesh is exposed..."

"WHO GAVE YOU THE ORDER!" Ryomou was much more assertive than before.

Kannei showed her the message he was sent ordering Ryomou Shimei's execution. "But it can't be...Saji would never send such a request."

"Then why does the message come from Saji's phone number?" He laughed insanely as his tongue danced in the air.

Ryomou was almost speechless. "No...this has to be a mistake...Saji would never-"

"ENOUGH!" Uryu raised his bow. "I don't care who sent the order, just get the hell outta my town you pest."

"I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Kannei charged wildly with his dual tonfas. In a flash Uryu had stepped past him as he extended his attack.

"Some humans, are just too despicable to live." As soon as Uryu lifted his glasses the red fountain erupted from Kannei as he collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess. "Thankfully as a Quincy I have too much of a duty to uphold to end your life so consider yourself lucky...Toushi..."

Ryomou rested her back agaisnt the tree, she was cold but not from her legs being exposed to the night breeze.

_Saji Genpou...Why would you send Kannei to kill me...I understand if you think I abandoned you but still...Why do such a thing...I cannot accept this as truth..._

"Are you alright Shimei?" Uryu seemed a lot calmer now.

"Um...Yeah, I could have easily wiped him out by the way."

Uryu smiled. "With that attitude you'll meet your fate in no time." Ryomou's eyes widened. "Just kidding, next time I'll let you fight the enemy..." He wrapped his arms around her as they walked into the night.

Myosai was more battered than a housewife who forgot to clean the dishes, but she remained determined to reach Hakufu.

"Just give up young lady." Yoruichi rolled her arms around.

"Not until my mission is completed." She swept out of view for a moment then tripped over the cat-lady with her sweep kick.

_Impossible! All this time she has been acting weak, yet she slipped out of guard just then._

Yoruichi had to bring up her arms to block her opponent's downward punch which shared enough force to bury Yoruichi into the hard ground.

"What's going on out here?" Urahara woke up rather irritated by the commotion.

"I'll handle this just take Hakufu away." Yoruichi said before being punched in the jaw. She spat out two white pearls, wiped her mouth then smiled cheekily. "You're gonna get it now bitch."

Urahara searched the dark shop, feeling around until he could find the door that led to where Hakufu was sleeping, he thought he could feel a handle and gripped it, strangely it felt more softer and rounder than usual. Just to be sure he squeezed it a bit harder until it made a mild yelping noise.

"Ohh...I'm a naughty girl aren't I..."

"AGHH! I'M SORRY HAKUFU!" Urahara reeled back when he realised the sin he had committed. "What are you talking about anyway?"

"Mother please don't spank me I put them away like you asked." Hakufu ignored his presence and trudged out of the room in a strange trance.

"Wait don't go out there, you'll-" Urahara felt a sharp tingle in his hand when he touched Hakufu's shoulder. He pulled back as the Boobenstein continued outside.

Meanwhile Yoruichi had been defeated much to her surprise. She struggled to scramble out of the pile of rubble she had been thrown in by the assassin. Myosai advanced towards the shop when she noticed a young girl emerge from the doorway.

"Hakufu Sonsaku, I'm here to kill you." She wasted no time with the formalities. She leapt towards her with her jade shot aimed for her chest. However she was suddenly caught by Hakufu. As her fringe blew away she stared into her Dragon eyes, her sadistic smile and cold merciless gaze.

"AARRRGGGHHHHHH!" For the first time, Myosai expressed pain. Hakufu bent her forearms until they were broken, before sending a thundering kick into her gut. The chi blast reduced most of her clothing to a few scraps. She coughed up blood and dust as she was unable to move.

Hakufu lifted her opponent by the neck, slowly crushing her windpipe until she began to wheeze and drool in agony. Hakufu's demonic dragon had taken over, her grin widened and she bared her fangs in ecstasy of battle.

Myosai tried clinging her legs around Hakufu's waist in a last ditch effort to save herself however she knew it was useless now. Her leg grip soon eased.

"HAKUFU!" Yoruichi glowed white as she punched Hakufu with the force of her Shunko attack. The combination of kido and martial arts would be enough to kill a human – that is a normal human. But the force was enough to knock out Hakufu and save her from her insane alter ego. If only the same could be said for Myosai.

"It seems I couldn't save the poor girl, even though she tried to kill you...Hakufu Sonsaku." Yoruichi noted before she carried the bodies back inside.

* * *

**Holy Shit! Hakufu unleashes her deadly dragon for the first time in this fanfic. The hollow-hunters are going to have another problem on their dirty, sticky hands now. Will they be able to control her dragon? Can Hakufu really escape her fate? Find out in the next stimulating chapter!**


	7. Tomboyish Ambitions, Let's Fight!

**This chapter's a little boring but it helps set up the action for the next few chapters so please bear with me on this one. Remember to leave a review after reading so I can get some ideas and advice. Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

_Oh man...why am I naked and trapped in some sort of sado-erotic world? _Hakufu thought to herself as she assessed her surroundings. The mighty roar of a dragon interrupted the eerily calm atmosphere.

"AGGHHH!"

"Woah what a weird nightmare!" Hakufu woke up suddenly. The sunlight shone upon her fair skin.

"You're finally up." Yoruichi sat by her bedside with a steaming hot liquid. "Here, this will perk your spirit."

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so sad?" Hakufu registered the solemness in the cat lady's voice.

Yoruichi lowered her gaze as she spoke. "Hakufu...Last night...do you remember anything about last night."

Hakufu scratched her head dumbfounded. "Well uh..." A grainy memory of a shadowy figure being pummelled into a bloody pulp sprang into her mind. In an instant Hakufu's eyes changed from there usual brightness to utter sadness. She rest her tea on the ground and looked away. "It came out didn't it?" Her words were blunt but stabbed into Yoruichi's conscious like daggers.

"Hakufu...I'm sorry."

"It's alright..." Hakufu assured her. "You had no control over this...It's just." Hakufu sniffed as she tried to hold back the torrents of flooding emotion. "This was the reason I came to this town...so I could avoid my fate as a fighter...and so the Dragon which harbours inside of me won't come out...but still." She clenched her fists, scrunching her sheets which were dotted with tears. "It seems I cannot escape my fate, nor can I stop hurting those around me."

"Hakufu..." Yoruichi wrapped her arms around the poor girl.

_She harbours a dragon? What kind of horrible power could she really possess?_

KARAKURA HIGH ROOFTOP...

Ryomou leaned back against a shady wall as she stabbed the buttons of her mobile phone.

_Saji...you bastard..._

The phone beeped indicating a message had arrived. Ryomou was intrigued by the message insode of her inbox.

THE ANNUAL BIG FIGHTERS TOURNAMENT WILL PROCEED NEXT WEEK. ALL OF KANTO'S SCHOOLS SHOULD PARTICIPATE, ANY OTHER SCHOOLS ARE WELCOME TO COMPETE. A MAXIMUM OF FIVE ENTRANTS FROM EACH SCHOOL IS PERMITTED. THE WINNER WILL PROCLAIM THE GYOKUJI AND THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHEN THE NEXT TOURNAMENT WILL PROCEED.

"So the Fighter's Tournament is coming soon?"

"Who are you talking to Ryomou?" A voice crept up behind her.

"KYAH!" Ryomou leaped twenty metres into the air in a comically Anime style fashion. "Geez don't sneak up on me like that...um..."

"Tatsuki...you fogot my name already?" The tomboy smiled cheekily.

"So now that you know about the Tournament, what do you intend on doing?"

"Isn't it obvious." Tatsuki smashed her fists together. "Where do I sign up?"

"I would strongly advise that you don't enter your school, you don't want to wind up with these guys at Kanto."

"Aw c'mon, I'm the second strongest girl in Japan, I think I can take 'em on with my eyes shut."

"Do you have any idea what a Toushi is?" Ryomou has an extra sense of seriousness in her voice.

"Look new girl, I'm not sure where you came from or why you're here but I'm a chick who craves a challenge, so just tell me how I get involved or I'll pound outta your cute little mouth." Tatsuki wasn't sure why she said the last part but she had an inkling she was influenced by the fact that this is an Ecchi fanfic written by a horny 18-year-old boy.

"Very well, if you are so desperate to die, then the Big Fighters Tournament will begin a week from now somewhere in Kanto, all you have to do is show up with four of your buddies."

"Well maybe I can get Ichigo and Chad to join as well, say what about that friend of yours Hakufu, do you think she'll-"

Ryomou grabbed Tatsuki by the collar and threw her into the wall. "Whatever you do, DON'T speak a word of this to Hakufu, it's for her own good that she stays as far away from Kanto as possible."

Tatsuki pushed down her assailants fists. "Fine...she'd probably weigh our school down anyway." She slyly commented before leaving Ryomou to her own niggling thoughts.

_Why is Kyosho issuing a Tournament at this time? It just seems strange that shortly after Hakufu leaves Kyosho would make the announcement...And it's odd for them to welcome other schools from outside the region...this is a first...unless._

Ryomou gasped when she realised their plan. "So they want our school to enter so Hakufu will fight." She bashed her fist against the wall, her ungodly strength was enough to smash the concrete structure back into it's powder form. "Hakufu Sonsaku...I will make sure you do not enter the Big Fighter's Tournament..."

"GRAAOOWWWW!"

Ryomou pulled back her blue gloves. "...But for now...I have some other business to attend to..."

AFTER SCHOOL...

Ichigo was walking amongst his usual group of friends. Rukia and Hakufu had not shown up at school today and Ichigo was slightly concerned since he had not heard anything from them since last night.

"Hey Ichigo!" Tatsuki tried to surprise Ichigo with a karate chop to the skull but he instinctively blocked. "Good work, those sort of moves will help you where we're about to go."

"Hmm?"

"There is a fighting tournament in that place Ryomou and Hakufu came from. I forget the name of it but it sounds really cool, you in?"

"Ichigo's mouth lowered. "Fighting huh? Sounds a bit lame to me?

"Aw c'mon, don't tell me your afraid of getting your arse kicked by a bunch of delinquents."

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THOSE LOSERS!" Ichigo proudly boasted. "C'mon Chad, we're going in this strange tournament thingy."

"Um...I don't like fighting others without cause." Chad said in his usual glum manner.

"Don't be such a loser, we have to do it for our school, right Tatsuki." Suddenly Ichigo was the local promoter of this unfamiliar tournament. "And what about me? Are you going to just stay here while I might get hurt?"

Chad groaned as he accepted defeat. "Alright, I'll go in it to protect you and Tatsuki."

"Awesome...how many more do we need?"

Tatsuki counted on her fingers. "Just two."

"Well those two new students can join up, they have some fighting experience right?"

Tatsuki raised her arms in protest. "We can't tell Hakufu about this...she is not allowed to come with us."

"Why the hell not?" Ichigo said in his usual angst.

"Because Ryomou told me not to."

"_Whatever you do, DON'T speak a word of this to Hakufu, it's for her own good that she stays as far away from Kanto as possible."_

"...So anyone but her..."

"Ichigo was still confused as to why he couldn't tell Hakufu but put it aside for now. "Well maybe Rukia and Uryu or that eyepatch girl."

"I doubt Ryomou will join us...She was the one who told me about it in the first place."

"Well I'll go ask Rukia and you can ask Uryu, then we'll have enough right?"

"Sure thing, okay see ya." Tatsuki darted off in her own direction leaving Ichigo and Chad to muse about the fighting tournament.

"I'm not sure about this Ichigo...what happens if some hollows attack while we're gone?"

"Surely old hat-and-clogs can deal with them while we're gone, I mean they managed to get by before I became a Shinigami right?"

"Hmm..." Chad groaned in his scepticism.

"By the way, where do you thin Rukia might be? I've been trying to contact her all day with no response."

"I'm above you idiot!" Ichigo was alarmed to find Rukia was casually standing on his head. He slipped over as Rukia landed with the grace of a fine young Shinigami woman.

"Where the hell have you been all day?"

"At Urahara's place...Last night..." Rukia stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Hakufu..."

MEANWHILE...

"HYAH!" Uryu fired another energy arrow into the trunk of a large tree. He panted as he slowly became exhausted. "Come on...I need to get stronger so can protect those I care about." He pulled back on another arrow until he was disrupted by some rustling in the bushes. He dissolved his energy bow as Tatsuki revealed herself.

"Hey Uryu...whatcha doing?"

"Nothing...Just catching some evening air..."

Tatsuki thought it was a bit weird but had more important things to discuss. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to join us in the Fighter's Tournament."

"Fighter's Tournament?"

"Yeah..." Tatsuki nodded with a cat tooth poking out of her mouth (It's Anime alright). "Ichigo and Chad are going so I thought I'd see if you wanna come as well?"

Uryu began to walk away much to Tatsuki's annoyance.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I don't participate in such foolish sports...what gave you the indication I could fight anyway?"

"Well...I always see you with Ichigo Chad and Orihime when you're fighting those strange monsters."

Uryu stopped in his tracks. "How do you know about all of that?"

"I can see them too you know."

Uryu stood silent for a moment before adjusting his spectacles. "I have too much at stake to fight petty thugs..." Those words drifted into the distance with Uryu.

Tatsuki stood idle for a moment before resting her hand against the tree. She got a shock when she contacted the tree before she realised there was some blue energy embedded within the trunk.

_I wonder...If this is what it means...to be a Toushi?_

_

* * *

_

**The Big Fighters Tournament is coming up and it seems Tatsuki's really gunning to try and get involved. But does she and her friends have any idea the type of opponents they will encounter in this new world? How long will Ryomou be able to keep this a secret from Hakufu? And why is it so important that the wandering Dragon doen't find out about this? All will be answered in the next thrilling chapter!**


	8. Preparing for the Upcoming Tournament

**Whew! My first upload for 2012! And it seems my resolution was to get round to finishing this story this year. Thankfully somebody reminded me that it had been 13 months since my last update. So for that person and the people who've been waiting very-very-very patiently, here's the latest chapter of Death and the Dragon...ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 8**

URAHARA SHOTEN'S UNDERGROUND TRAINING FACILITY:

"HARGH! HARGH! HURGHHAAGHH!" Hakufu put her full force into each strike. She moved with style and grace, like a Tiger walking on a tightrope or some sort of appropriate simile. Anyway she was doing remarkably well sparring against Yoruichi.

Yoruichi ducked under Hakufu's attack sweeping her foot around in a circle and knocking her backwards. Hakufu quickly recovered and blocked the cat's next strike.

"You're a good fighter...but I must understand why that Dragon came out of your body." She resumed the training, thrusting her palms into Hakufu's chest which typically melted away her clothing. The cat stepped up her intensity, using energy attacks to throw her opponent off. Hakufu was getting frustrated as she could not find an opening. She charged with her fist with a powerful attack but Yoruichi captured the strike and twisted her arm until she fell with the grapple.

"That's enough for now don't you think?" Urahara sipped his tea whilst gazing at the female combatants.

"I was hoping to unlock the Dragon so I could determine its awakening factor."

"If you keep this up you'll only get yourself hurt by it."

"I suppose you're right, come on Hakufu let me help you up." Yoruichi offered her hand but was shocked to find her arm had flung off from the elbow.

Hakufu rose with a ghastly facial expression.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Yoruichi clutched at the point where her forearm had been torn off, holding back some of the blood as it cupped and spilled over her hand.

_That spiritual pressure...It is most definitely the Dragon!_

"Hugh!" Yoruichi leapt into the air to avoid the dragon claw's strike. Hakufu licked her lips in anticipation as she jumped high into the air eager to catch her prey. Yoruichi blocked with her other arm but if it were not for her wristbands her skin would have corroded from Hakufu's energy attack. She was driven into a rockface. With nowhere to turn Yoruichi was facing death.

"BAKUDO 63...SAJO SABAKU." Hakufu's naked body was entangled by a glowing chain rope. She struggled to break free from the bondage (I mean binding) spell. She continued screaming and roaring in a berserker fashion.

"Tessai..." Yoruichi was grateful she was saved by the bulky assistant.

"I may still be able to reattach your arm. I hope you're satisfied now?" Referring to the awakening of Hakufu's dragon.

"It seems the stronger the opponent, the increased possibility that it will come out." She notes as Tessai uses kido to reattach her arm.

"Let me analyse her...I may be able to suppress the dragon whilst heightening her own spiritual powers in the process." Tessai gently picked up Hakufu who was still in her berserk mode. "I just hope it works so I can save this poor girl..."

TRAINING MONTAGE!

Tatsuki punched the air with her combination moves she learnt in kickboxing. She was getting really excited about the upcoming Fighter's Tournament and wanted to be at her peak before the event. She wiped off some sweat from her brow as she sat and drank some fluids.

Tatsuki was roused by someone's presence. She leapt from her seat ready to attack.

Orihime reeled as she stumbled upon her friend. "Um...sorry this must be a bad time..."

"Oh it's you Orihime...Sorry..." Tatsuke sat back down knowing it was not a real threat. She noticed Orihime was carrying some groceries. "What sort of diabolical concoction do you have planned for tonight?"

Orihime ruffled through her bag dumbfounded. "Wuh...oh uh you mean this?" She produced what appeared to be a large eggplant.

"Oh so what're you gonna do with that?"

Orihime rummaged even deeper and pulled out a packet of raw octopus legs and seaweed rolls. Tatsuki's stomach grumbled not of hunger but of revulsion.

"So what's my bestest friend in the whole universe doing out here all by herself?" Orihime danced around her.

Tatsuki thrust her fist into the air and flowed through with a spinning heel kick."I'm training for the Fighter's Tournament. They won't know what hit 'em."

Orihime beamed. "Sound's like fun, can I tag along?"

Tatsuki paused. "Well it sound's like an exclusive tournament, so only five of us can go."

Orihime sulked. "Who else is going?"

Tatsuki began counting on her fingers. "Well there's me, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia and Ha...ku...fu." She trailed off as she remembered she was not allowed to attend.

Orihime kicked the dirt on the ground in disappointment. "Well it'll be lonely here without all you guys...I just hope you don't get seriously hurt."

Tatsuki cracked her knuckles. "Nah...I just hope I seriously hurt someone there."

Orihime giggled then hopped away. "Okay goodbye Tatsuki-chan!"

SEITO ACADEMY

"DAMMIT RYUUBI YA CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" A demonic figure curled her claws as she crept through the Academy's library. Stopping in front of a fortress of books the demon smiled with a glistening shine in her teeth as she swiped away the fort, revealing her prey inside.

"~KYAH!" The timid meganneko leapt off her char, clutching another piece of literature for protection.

"Yo' Kanu I Found her!" The demon girl actually turned out to just be Seito Academy's loud and proud bruiser Chouhi Entoku. She lifted the bespectacled girl by the back of her shirt and spoke with a fang visible in her mouth. "Geez I wish you'd stop pulling the old running away and crying behind a pile of books trick."

"You're so mean Ms. Entoku, why can't I just stay here and read my books?"

"Because, we need you as our representative of this school in the latest Fighters Tournament." A tall and fit looking girl with a short uniform revealing her midriff explained. She lowered the huge staff which she held in hand. "Koumei will look after Seito while we are away."

"But if I'm not fighting...Then why do I have to come and see you all get hurt?" The cute redhead pouted as she squeezed her index fingers together."

Chouhi put a hand to her chin and groaned. "Yeah, now that she mentions it that is a pretty sucky rule don'tcha think Unchou-san?"

Kanu closed her eyes and continued her serious speech. "These are the conditions which Kyosho has set. As much as I detest them, we have no other choice."

"But Kan-san." Ryuubi pleaded in her passive voice – the tone which expressed her completely non-violent nature. "Can't you see this must be a trap set up by Kyosho? If every school leader and five of our strongest fighters are away, then...then..." Ryuubi, even when she tried to be assertive, couldn't continue without unleashing some baby tears.

"Don't worry." Kanu ruffed through Ryuubi's hair like a parent does to their child. "At least you will be in safe hands with Chouhi and myself to protect you the whole time."

"Still." Chouhi returned. "The fact that each school must bring five fighters, no more or less, and that the school's leader has to attend does make for some suspicious motives. And plus what's up with the venue they've chosen? I mean it's not even in the Kanto region."

Kanu grabbed her spear as she gazed as the cherry blossoms outside the library. She thought of each falling leaf as if it were the fleeting fate of every Toushi who was going to participate in the upcoming Tournament. "Let's win this tournament, and break free from the fate of our beads."

…

NANYO ACADEMY:

The small band of Nanyo fighters gathered in the front courtyard. A blonde man with tanned skin was addressing the group. "Well it seems we're going to be down on fighters this Tournament."

Koukin stepped forward. "Saji, I think we should withdraw from this Tournament. Sousou's gotta be up to something. He's probably gonna manipulate this Tournament the same way Rakuyo did last year."

Saji put his hands in his pockets and pulled out another cigarette. As he lit himself up another hit of tobacco he spoke with the cigarette between his teeth. "Of course I know he's up to something. that's why we're gonna turn his plans to our advantage."

"And how will we be doing that?" Koukin said with cynicism.

"You'll see." Saji's vague answer left Koukin with very little confidence.

"B-but still. I don't know if I can fight to my fullest whilst Hakufu is away." Koukin lowered his gaze and frowned.

A giant hand placed itself on Koukin's shoulder. "You shouldn't feel concerned for Miss Sonsaku. She now no longer has to be exposed to the brutal world of fighting."

"Gakushu!" Koukin gazed up at the giant warrior.

Gakushu faced the new leader of Nanyo. "Saji, we still need two more fighters, who will be replacing Ryomou and Hakufu"

"I Shikei Roshuku will gladly fight for Nanyo." A rather strange looking girl whose arms and legs were covered in bandages came into the group.

By her side was a smaller child with short black and wearing a red sports jacket. "The two of us will enter so we can fulfil our fighters quota."

"Hakugen! You're our strategist, you shouldn't be fighting."

The bespectacled junior declared her position. "I may not be good as a fighter, but I must make sure this Tournament proceeds with as little complications as possible."

Saji threw down his cigarette and smirked with a cocky sense of confidence. "Well it's settled, we've got our five..." He looked down at the still burning but of the cigarette. "This Tournament will be the last you ever host and the least you ever witness, Sousou Moutoku." With those word he twisted his foot onto the cigarette crushing it as if it really were the head of Kyosho Academy.

…

KYOSHO ACADEMY:

The moonlight pierced the windows of Kyosho's Academy where Sousou was enjoying his 'sleeping' with the head strategist of the Acedemy: Chutatsu Shibai.

"The Tournament will be tomorrow, I'm so excited I could explode."

The female strategist stroked her leader's legs as she rested against his chest. "Hmhmm save your explosions for the bed why don't you, Lord Sousou."

Sousou wrapped his arms around his strategist, sighing with pleasure. "One day before I can seal the fate of all the fighters in Kanto."

Chutatsu smiled at her lords ambitions as she proceeded downstairs. _Yes my Lord...One day before the annihilation of every fighter in Kanto – including your very own life..._

…

KARAKURA BASKETBALL ARENA:

"So they've brought the fight here have they?" Wearing her kickboxing uniform, Tatsuki cracked her knuckles as she waited for the others outside the stadium. Many fighters from schools across Kanto and near Karakura took the call to participate in this regional fighting tournament. Tatsuki had lost count after about a hundred students already passed through the ticket gates.

"Well we're here now..." Ichigo scratched his head as Chad and himself rolled up to the entrance. "So who did you end up convincing to join us?"

"Crap." Tatsuki cursed out loud. "Isn't Rukia coming?"

"Nah, she thought about it but Urahara insisted she stay and fight hollows while I'm gone."

"I don't think we can participate without the full five-" But just as Tatsuki was worrying over the lack of numbers several familiar faces showed up.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime beamed as she ran over and gave her friend a hug. "I can't wait to see you pound those other schools."

"Yeah I'll give 'em hell that's for sure!" Tatsuki craned her head past Orihime so she could greet the two other arrivals. "So it looks like we have our five now."

Uryu adjusted his glasses expressing his reluctance to participate in petty fights. "When Orihime told me she was seriously considering fighting in this stupid tournament I had no other choice."

"I'll only be part of our cheer-squad now." Orihime sulked, implying to Tatsuki that she was really itching to fight.

A sly grin formed along Tatsuki's face when she noticed the person next to Uryu. "Ah! So that means you'll be fighting then eyepatch-girl?"

Ryomou averted her gaze as she answered. "Of course! I am a Fighter afterall." _I'll find out the truth, I hope I'll get a chance to fight you Saji Genpou..._

* * *

**The Big Fighter's Tournament has already begun. With the venue being in Karakura, what is Sousou plotting? And how will Karakura's strongest fare in this battle of fists instead of zanpakutos? Let's hope it just doen't take me another 13 months to come up with the next exciting chapter!**


	9. The Stage is Set, Let the Battle Begin!

**Sorry for the short chapter. But this one sets up for the next main arc in this story. So don't fret, the next chapter should be longer and much better.  
**

**Chapter 9**

UNKOWN LOCATION**:**

A room full of masked warriors lined up before their leader. One of the dark figures stepped forward.

"My Lord, it appears the Toushi have begun their battle."

"Splendid." The leader said with tone of anticipated pleasure in his voice. "Now the ritual is almost complete..."

...

"_HOARGH!"_

"_HAGH!"_

"_UNGH!"_

The grunting chorus of battered and bloody fighters was already underway by the time Tatsuki and the others from Karakura High School entered the basketball arena. Tatsuki received a small flyer from one of the Kyosho students outside outlining the course of this tournament.

"It says that the matches will be drawn randomly so that fighters from one school may have their fighters matched up against other fighters from multiple schools." Tatsuki read out.

"Let me see that." Ryomou took the flyer off the Kickboxing bruiser. "I wonder why they've changed the tournament in such a way?"

Uryu lifted his glasses. "What do you mean?"

Ryomou turned to the bespectacled Quincy. "Normally the matches are between schools, not individuals, so this means one of us may fight someone from Kyosho Academy and another one of us may fight someone from Nanyo." _But then again, perhaps this increases my chances to confront him..._

"Well I don't really care, as long as my match is coming up soon." Tatsuki cracked her knuckles. "My fists will get too soft if I wait any longer."

As the next fighter succumbed to his opponent, the casually clothed Kyosho grunts came out to carry away the fallen warrior as the next fight was about to commence.

"Welcome everyone for attending the Great Fighters Tournament!" Kyosho's undisputed leader walked out of one of the tunnels, escorted by several of his strongest bodyguards. "I'm impressed to see so many schools accepted our invitation to participate in this fantastic event!" As he fanned out his hands like a Roman emperor, the crowd of mostly jocks and delinquents roared in anticipation for the next bout. "This could – no this WILL be the Greatest Fighters Tournament in history!"

"Who's that douchebag?" Ichigo didn't seem impressed by the host of the tournament.

"That is Sousou Moutoku." Ryomou answered with a deadly serious tone. "One of the most powerful and feared Toushi in all off Kanto. I just know he must be plotting something." Ryomou bit her fingernail as she pondered what possible scheme the ruler of Kyosho could be plotting this time.

"And now dudes and chicks, I think it's about time for our next match, don't you agree?" Sousou jeered on the crowd with his more informal language. The crowd had indeed spoken and they wanted more blood. "Alright, let's enjoy our next match!"

"I wonder who's up next?" Orihime crossed her arms in front of her large breasts.

"Yeah, it must be a good one if he wanted to hype us up so much." Chad suggested.

One of Kyosho's subordinate Toushi came out to call out the combatants for the next match. "The next match is between..."

Tatsuki griped her fists, hoping it would be her.

Ryomou grit her teeth, hoping she would still get her desired match.

Ichigo smirked as he started to think this tournament could be quite interesting.

Chad smashed his fists together, pumping his spirits for whenever he would be called up.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, analysing all the possibilities as always.

And Orihime just leaned forward with her jaw drooping like a typical ditz.

"Kanu Unchou of Seito Academy and Kurosaki Ichigo of Karakura High."

The whole crowd roared when they knew that the famous Kanu Unchou would be up next. Ichigo was quite surprised himself at how quickly he would be entering the tournament.

"This ain't good." Ryomou shook her head. "It's only the first round and Ichigo is up against Kanu Unchou, an A-Grade fighter."

Ichigo laughed it off quite casually, pressing his thumb up to his chest proudly. "I'll be fine. If this person's an A class fighter then I guess I should be as well."

As Ichigo walked onto the arena, he waited for his opponent to appear, the crowd was still jostling for Kanu Unchou. Ichigo wondered what kind of guy he was up against.

_He must be really strong or popular to get this much fanfare...No he's probably just an arrogant jerk. I should smash him easily enough._

Then the silhouette arrived through the tunnels. Ichigo was surprised by the shadow's gait of swinging hips and swaying arms. This person also had quite a wide set of hips for a guy, he thought. Also the long hair which danced down to the person's feet was also quite odd.

But when the figure appeared out of the darkness of the tunnel and was finally visible, Ichigo was shocked to realise.

_I'm fighting a girl?_

But Kanu was far from an ordinary girl. Her presence was towering, with long, well toned legs and tanned skin, she appeared quite powerful for a 'girl'. Ichigo also noticed beyond the neutral expression in her eyes, a large staff like object being, wielded behind her back.

"So I'm guessing your my opponent." Ichigo said with a hint of pessimism creeping in his voice.

The towering young lady closed her eyes and answered in a very clear tone. "That is correct, I am Kanu Unchou of Seito. I am not familiar with your school, but you appear to have a strong fighting spirit for someone who isn't a Toushi."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're gonna give me a hard time as well." Ichigo smirked, trying to maintain an air of confidence.

Kanu offered a brief smile. "I am afraid so. But I expect you will offer me a good challenge Ichigo." Kanu pulled out the staff behind her back, the cover on the end now visible. "Let's have a great fight!"

As the crowd gathered noise in anticipation for the match. The mediator of the match from Kyosho stood between the two powerful combatants. Ichigo looked over towards the crowd then back to Kanu with a grin. "Yeah, let's have a good one..."

And as the mediator gestured with his hand as if slicing the air. He declared. "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

* * *

Karakura's Substitute Soul Reaper - Kurosaki Ichigo, against the Strongest fighter of Seito Academy - Kanu Unchou...Two great forces collide in the first feature battle of the Great Fighters Tournament, who can possibly overcome their foe and claim victory? Find out in the next epic chapter!


	10. Blue Dragon vs Orange Strawberry!

******Okay, I felt bad saying I was going to discontinue this popular story. So I'm endeavouring to get to where I've been trying to take this story for ages. So I will increase the pace a little so I can wrap this one up soon. At least a Gecko Ending would be better than a Dead-fic so enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

BACK IN THE URAHARA SHOTEN:

"Mou! Why didn't any of you old geezers tell me they were going to a fighter's tournament?" The ever energetic and enthusiastic Hakufu had awoken from her slumber, furious that she had been left behind.

Urahara sat outside in his porch, comfortably sipping a piping hot green tea. "You should focus on your recovery for now. You and Yoruichi slugged it out pretty hard back in the training room."

"But I wanna go and fight!" The blonde started stomping her feet on the ground and throwing a childish tantrum.

Urahara rested his tea and sighed, contemplating why he had even bothered training the blonde Toushi in the first place. But before he could concern himself for too long. He felt a sudden surge in spiritual pressure not too far away.

"An Arrancar?" Urahara pondered the familiar flavour of reiatsu.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi suddenly appeared in front of the porch. "A Garganta is starting to appear in the Eastern district. Rukia is searching for Kurosaki and the others."

"I see." Without too much of a reaction evident in his tone, he rested the tea and went back inside, stopping halfway for a moment. "Hakufu Sonsaku...You are absolutely not allowed to leave this shop."

"But I-" Before the crybaby Hakufu could even protest, she received a piercing jab of Yoruichi's flattened palm into her gut. Her head slumped forward, catching a brief glimpse of her bloodied stomach before she fell unconscious again.

"Thanks Yoruichi." Urahara crossed his arms with a smile.

"This one could prove more of a threat than the Hollows themselves." She added. "Tessai should be able to guard her in the meantime."

…

BACK AT THE FIGHTER'S TOURNAMENT:

"Hoargh!" Kanu slammed her foot down onto the basketball arena just missing Ichigo's shoulder. The axe kick cut through the floor, sending a shockwave across the stadium and nearly knocking the lights off their suspension frames. She followed through with a twirling back heel kick, three-four-five revolutions before Ichigo ducked under the leg, pushing through with a flattened palm just above the spear-wielder's chest.

"You could have punched me then. Why are you holding back boy?" She said just as came through with a right hook.

"I dunno." Ichigo noted as he captured Kanu's fist. "I guess I can't really hit a girl you know."

Kanu closed her eyes and smiled. "Would you like to see how far that chivalric naivety will take you?" And with that she twisted her own fist, causing Ichigo to stumble forward as she closed in with a left uppercut to the orange-haired boy's gut.

"KOGH!" Ichigo lost all the air out of his lungs from the heavy punch, drool splashed across the floor as he coughed out more air. "Alright...I'll go all out for you then." He wheezed just as he brought himself back to his feet.

"Ichigo's getting his arse kicked." Tatsuki observed from the audience. "I knew he could never match up to a girl, hah!"

"Hmm." Chad groaned in concern.

Uryu simply adjusted his glasses.

And Orihime had come back from the canteen with snacks for everyone. "How's Ichigo goin-" She dropped the tray of food and beverages when she saw Ichigo flying across the stage. "KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"Tch." Ichigo wiped the blood from his mouth as he struggled back to his feet. Kanu stood across the arena, waving her hand for him to come at her. The spear rested by her thickly socked feet; if anything this was a sign that the blue dragon of Seito was the one going easy on her opponent.

_Damn this girl's pretty tough. I thought Tatsuki was the only chick I had to look out for...But she's, she may as well be a Soul Reaper herself._

"Well aren't you going to come at me? Or shall I end this now?" The great Kanu called out to the sore looking boy.

"YAY! You wreck that stupid carrot top Unchou!" Chouhi cheered out from the other side of the arena.

Come on Kurosaki-kun." Orihime prayed for her best friend. "You've beaten stronger opponents in Hueco Mundo."

"Well...what will your next move be young man?" Kanu pressed her hands against her sides in impatience.

Ichigo lowered his gaze as his pesky fringe concealed his eyes. "I've seen some scary shit in my life...Slicing up giant man eating monsters, and crossing blades with dudes in weird clothes...But now that I've felt what it's like to face a Kanto chick...**I can now say that I've faced them all now!**"

The Karakura High schoolers were on the edge of their seats as Ichigo launched himself into another offensive charge. His right fist rocketing alongside him like a rocket.

Kanu sighed expecting another baseless attack. But as she held out her left palm she immediately felt the heavy momentum of the orange-haired boy's fist. She opened her eyes wide as she put more of her energy into holding the fist back, digging her feet into the ground. Smoke was now forming from the friction of Kanu's anchored stance, but Ichigo continued pushing forward.

"GUEERRGGHH!" He roared with fury, catching everyone by surprise as his strength suddenly surged beyond normal human levels. His fists were now burning with energy, Kanu forcing herself out of the block as her glove began singing to ash. She weaved out of his right hook and went down for a right uppercut of her own. But Ichigo caught her fist, a toothy grin of confidence showing as Kanu's jaw dropped in shock. With his free hand, Ichigo pushed against her chest, this time the palm strike burst through her cloth, tearing our her large chest puppies as she flew across the arena and into Kyosho's crowd area.

"WHOAH SHIT!" The weaker fighters amongst the crowd began dispersing as Kanu's meteorite like body hit the concourse. A crater nearly half the size of the concourse formed around her body as she rose back to her feet.

"Did Ichigo just do that!-?" Tatsuki wondered with disbelief, completely gobsmacked that the crybaby from her old Tai Jitsu lessons was so powerful now.

And as Ichigo charged through the air with another fist. Kanu reached for her spear to block the powerful punch. Ichigo repelled off the wooden staff but was now enjoying the battle too much. Kanu dodged his fist instead of blocking them now. When Ichigo overextended she whacked the end of her spear against his ribs, breaking a few for good measure. But Ichigo seemed undeterred by the injury and went back for some more, sending a flurry of fists and kicks towards the Seito warrior.

"KAN-SAN!" Ryuubi cried out for her dear friend.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Uryu found himself protesting at Ichigo's recklessness. "Your wearing out all your reiatsu for a stupid fight!"

"We might need to stop him." Chad suggested. "If he continues, then _'it' _may take over his body."

"You can't." Ryomou interrupted with a melancholy tone. "You can never simply stop a Fighter from fighting another Fighter. Especially a Fighter of Kanu's level."

"What, but that's just-"

"No..." Uryu was cut off by his girlfriend. "For you see, to be a Fighter is to Fight itself...As much as we hate that fact, we cannot avoid the call of battle." Ryomou clenched her fists with a passionate rage.

Ichigo was nearly frothing at the mouth at this point. Kanu's sailor fuku was barely hanging on her shoulders by a stretch of fabric. They were both tiring, but the intensity of their attacks never showed it. They both crashed into each other, bashing knuckle against knuckle, shins against shins and fists against spear.

In fact, the only thing which would have a chance of stopping this raging battle would be the sudden surge in spiritual pressure arriving outside the stadium...

Everyone including the Toushi could sense something powerful was emanating outside. Even Sousou seemed more interested by the phenomena coming from outside than the epic battle unfolding inside.

"What, hey where's everyone going? Tatsuki shouted out. "I want to fight someone like that girl too!"

"Such enormous spiritual pressure." Uryu mentioned. "Could it possibly be more Arrancar?"

"But we already defeated the Arrancar." Chad reminded the wiry poindexter. "Could they have already reinforced themselves.

When Ichigo finally realised that nobody was watching his battle against one of the toughest chicks in existence, he shook his head and snapped back into his senses. "Hey where's everyone going?"

"There is a large energy force coming from outside." Kanu bluntly explained as she followed the rest of the crowd outside. "I'm sorry we must cease our fight from there."

Ichigo smirked. "Well, whatever's waiting for us outside might make up for it anyway."

And as Ichigo caught up with the large crowd, assembling outside, he noticed their heads were all gazing up towards the sky. "A Menos Grande?' He hypothesised.

But it was something more diabolical and tyrannical than a mere Menos Grande. And as the murmurs came from both the Kanto schools and Ichigo's gang, he realised that this particular enemy must have a mutual fear amongst all camps.

"Such immense spiritual pressure." Ichigo could hear Uryu. "He is not like the Arrancar we faced in the past."

"Thank goodness I'm not too late." Rukia panted as she held down on her knees. "I sensed a Gagrganta appearing around here but I've never seen this Arrancar before...There's something different about him."

But it was in fact the Toushi – the teenagers who Ichigo never would have known to be even remotely spiritually aware, whose reactions expressed the most shock and dismay at this figure, appearing through a tear in the heavens.

"Not him..."

"He's back?"

"The most sickening and corrupt of all the Toushi."

And when Ichigo noticed the fairly short looking Arrancar's face, covered in miscellaneous strips of bone mask which covered his body like individual bandages, he noticed a cold and menacing grimace, a smile which showed how wicked this person must have been in a previous life.

"**Good evening Toushi...I wonder if my friends could participate in this year's Great Fighter's tournament as well?**"

And as rows upon rows of masked warriors emerged from the giant tear, each of them saddled upon strange, hollow-masked steeds and wielding weapons from spears to swords, axes and halberds. Ichigo ducked through the crowd so he could reach his reliable Shinigami fried to clear things up when he plainly asked the Raven haired girl. "What the hell's going on here?"

But he got his answer not from Rukia, but the eye-patch wearing Toushi who kept her gaze locked up at the skies, biting her bottom lip with anger as she recognised the purely evil figure who had returned from death itself. She gave him an answer with one dreaded name...

"Toutaku..."

* * *

The dreaded tyrant Toutaku: the embodiment of Dong Zhuo's darkness...Has ressurected from the depths of Hueco Mundo. What could be this army which he has brought along wih him to the world of the living? And will Hakufu ever get to do anything exciting and fanservicy in this story? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	11. Toutaku Resurfaces! Ichigo's Resolve!

**I really shouldn't have even considered throwing the towel on this story. I was just frustrated trying to reach this point as I had this battle between Arrancar Toutaku and the Fighters planned out for AGES! Now I can finally write the epic stuff that I've been waiting over a year and a half to do! So read, review and enjoy the latest chapter!  
**

**Chapter 11**

"**Long time no see everyone...**" The sadomasochist tyrant took a few steps down from the portal, tiny ripples forming around his feet with each step. "**We'd like to join in on your little competition if that's alright**."

"Tch." Ryomou cursed the fact that the most evil and twisted of all the Fighters had returned.

"Do you know that guy?" Ichigo pointed up at the sky.

"I'm afraid so." Ryomou lowered her gaze. "That man up there is Chuhei Toutaku: he once ruled over the other Kanto schools much the tyrant that his Magatama represents." Her gloves squeaked as she clenched her fists even tighter. "He was a murderous Fighter, but we thought we had stopped him...Why...Why has he returned?"

At the front of the crowd, a wheelchair bound fighter began screaming in ecstasy, as if overjoyed by the beasts roaming the sky. "I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! IT REALLY WORKED!"

Sousou looked down at his handicapped strategist. "What do you mean Chutatsu?"

The peach-haired strategist rolled her gaze across to the Kyosho leader. "Why I was only fulfilling your own orders my dear Sousou."

"This was not part of my plan!" Sousou protests with veins bulging in his arms. "How dare you undermine my ambitions!"

But Chutatsu didn't seem threatened by Sousou's anger anymore. "The game has changed." With a sly smirk she turned back to the Arrancar Fighter above the heavens. "And it seems it was ahead of schedule too, I didn't fathom that our first two Fighters would provide us with enough Chi to break apart the dimensional fabric."

"Wait! So that woman set us all up to fight to summon this guy?" Ichigo shouted out in disbelief.

"I suppose your untamed spiritual pressure has caused us yet another crisis Kurosaki Ichigo." Uryu added with a tap of his glasses.

"Hey! If I knew we were being conned into something like this I wouldn't have joined the damn tournament!" Ichigo retorted.

"Dammit, now I'm never gonna get to have a real fight." Tatsuki pouted.

"Um, Tatsuki..." Chad groaned. "I think there may be a bigger issue here."

Meanwhile, Kyosho's Chutatsu was raising her arms, reaching out for the Arrancar Toutaku. "Now, we can annihilate all of the Kanto schools and rule over all of Japan! HAHAHA!" The wheelchair bound Fighter was now rising from her seat, lifted by a red energy wrapped around her body, as she rose towards the heavens, reaching for her new leader...the leader of the Eternal Night: Toutaku. "Come..." Her lips moved into a pleasured smile. "Let's destroy the Fighters...Toge-"

SQUELCH. Chutatsu's dreams of fighting alongside a dark ruler were quickly seen for what they really were. As Toutaku's hand pierced through her entire chest, her smile became crooked, caught between shock, confusion, betrayal and ecstasy. "Tou-ta...Ku...We..."

The corrupt Arrancar raised her body so he could catch the drops of her life soup on the edge of his serpentine tongue. "**Did you foolishly believe that I would still need you?**" And with that he threw her body off his arm, sending her smashing into an old building nearby.

"He just...Killed her..." Kakouton, Sousou's right-hand man, was completely shocked by this man's betrayal, possibly more shocked than Chutatsu's own.

"This guy's sick." Ichigo said with revulsion.

"Are you really surprised?" Rukia tapped her foot. "I mean he is a Hollow."

"Yeah fair enough...But still...Talk about a nasty way to pay back a favour."

"This really is no time for jokes." Uryu added with another click of his specs. "Look at all those Arrancar behind him...Don't you notice anything familiar about their appearance?"

Ichigo scratched his head as if three dots were poking through both ears. "Um...Not really...Aren't they just like any other Arrancar."

"DON'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING IN SCHOOL!" Uryu snapped. "Look at them properly! They're all on horses and wear military clothing."

"Yeah, they're all dressed a bit funny now that you mention it." Ichigo said still picking his hair.

"NOW YOU ONLY NOTICE? But look, don't you recall the Three Kingdoms Era in Chinese history?" Uryu said, still trying to get to his point.

"You mean-" At least Chad was on the ball.

"Exactly..." Uryu said much deeper in tone. "Those Arrancar with Toutaku are the souls of those warriors from the Three Kingdoms Era..."

"Kan-san! I'm scared!" Ryuubi clutched onto her spear-wielding friend, nestling her head deep into her chest for safety.

Kanu blushed as she tried comforting her leader. "Don't worry Gentoku, I definitely won't them touch a single strand of your hair."

"Kpph...Shhn." Ryuubi's words seemed to be muffled.

Kanu quickly let go when she realised she was pushing on her head and suffocating her with her chest pillows. "Oh sorry!"

"We're all gonna protect you." Chouhi walked over with her thumb pressed against her inferior sized chest. The other three Toushi from Seito were behind her, equally determined to conquer this new threat.

"Hakugen! How are we supposed to fight these guys?" Meanwhile in Nanyo's group, Koukin was lambasting their Middle-schooler strategist.

"I really don't know!" The little glasses wearing girl shook her head, dismayed at the sight of these warriors from over eighteen-hundred years ago. "I know we Fighters share the souls of the Three Kingdom Warriors, but I never thought they would return to fight us like this!"

"Relax kiddo." Saji patted her short black head of hair as he threw down his cigarette, squashing into the ground with his shoe as he faced up towards the sky. "We'll just knock 'em back to whatever crappy dimension they crawled out from."

Gakushu and the bandage-clad Shikei both shared uneasy glances. They may not have shared the same confidence as Genpou, but they knew they would be forced to fight anyway. Every single fighter here would be fighting not just for their school, but for their entire country...This was not schoolyard punch-ups this time, if you lost this fight, you wouldn't end up in the nurses office, you were gonna end up in the friggin morgue!

"**Well, now that the formalities are through...Shall we get started?**" Toutaku fanned out his arms, sparking a raging excitement in his warriors. Their eyes all flared bright red, with the fury of their bloodlust. Their eyes were the eyes of death itself – each pair witnessing hundreds upon thousands of slaughtered warriors before them.

"We can't fight them here." Rukia said with greater urgency. "There are too many of them...The local residents will get hurt."

"Got that covered Kuchiki-san!" A loud voice called out from behind the crowd. Everyone faced the man in Hat-and-clogs as he pressed down the final one of a sequence of thick black rods, each one possessing a tag with a Chinese inscription written on them. The rods were all linked by a large circuit around the area. When the final seal was anchored into the ground, the rods all generated blue electricity which linked around the entire circumference, effectively forming a barrier. "I've frozen a space of 0.99654 square kilometres around this area, and Yoruichi is putting the citizens to sleep and relocating them as we speak..."

"Yes!" Ichigo reached out for something in his pocket. "Then that means we can go all out with these old geezers then!" When he produced his wooden Combat Badge, he pressed it against his chest, bringing forth his Deputy Soul Reaper form. "Oi Toto or whoever the hell you are!" Ichigo called out to the tyrant Toushi with his Moon Slicer pointing towards the enemy. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and you're about to get a whole new bunch of wounds your little bandages won't cover!"

* * *

The arena has been set for the major bout of the night. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and a whole bunch of blood-hungry Fighters (including Tatsuki) are about to face an enemy that has been waiting more than 1800 years for vengeance...Do these young brats even stand a chance!-? Don't miss the next exciting chapter!-!-!


	12. Mirror Image, the True Legends Emerge!

**Chapter 12**

What happens when a bunch of supernatural warrior demons sprits and a bunch of delinquents come face to face? Well the results probably won't surprise you.

"HEY LET'S WRECK THESE OLD FREAKS!" One of the grunts from a Kanto high school seemed to trigger a massive mob mobilisation, his school followed by pretty much all the other schools, charging forward with their fists raised as swords ready to slay their rivals – their very own spirits which they share a common fate with.

"What are they all doing!-?" Kanu was pushed through by the crowd "EVERYONE STOP!"

The Arrancar Toutaku relished in the Fighters oncoming attack. So crude and disorganised these various bruisers were. He licked his fingers, leaving a trail connecting from his tongue and index finger as he called out to his own army. "**Go forth...spare no-one...**"

"NOO!" Kanu's words were carried away in the sea of violence. She had no recall command over all these schools, unlike Toutaku who had amassed his own masked army. She gripped her Blue Crescent Dragon, cursing the fact that she would now be forced to enter the battle.

The first wave of Hollow cavalry charged down, slashing apart the most enthusiastic of the Fighters. Even when the students tried making Chi blasts from their hands, they barely managed to burn into the enemies bone-like armour and suffered the deadly consequences. Spears and swords were clearly superior to their fists. It was quickly turning into a massacre.

"Agh." One scrawny Fighter fell back on his rear end as he bumped into the steed of one of these legendary warriors. "Oh crap man! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" The skinny boy cowered into a ball, covering his head and weeping, his confidence and status as a Fighter flushing away like the urine leaking out of his trousers.

The Demon Warrior glared at him with eyes illuminated in blood. His chest showing a huge rotting hole where his heart had been ripped out many centuries ago. This monster was clearly not one to show mercy any time in the next few centuries either. He lifted his sword high above his head, bearing ivory pearls in his grimace just as he was about to deal the executioners blow.

But the thousand year old undead warrior would find his own arm sliced away from somebody else's, blade. An impressive blade with a size formidable enough to slice the very moon itself. The man clad in black robes had entered the battle. And with a confident smile, the orange haired teenager sliced upwards, cutting through the warrior's steed and up his entire body before slicing him in two. "You better leave these guys to the professional fighters." Ichigo advised the weaker teenager as he scurried away into an alley.

...

But most of the other low-ranking Fighters were still trying their strength against these immortal beings. Kanu sliced through the head of another warrior as she turned back to Chouhi. "We must stop these Fighters before they all send themselves into death."

"Eh...I think we're all just after a little challenge that's all." Chouhi seemed more keen on the battle as she ducked and weaved through another warriors sword strikes before grabbing his arm and sending him off his horse in a judo grapple. She charged up a large ball of red Chi on her arm before slamming g it through his chest. "Most of these guys are just private soldiers anyway, even I can handle them."

"But you're a B rank and I'm an A." Kanu said as she sliced through the waists of two more enemies. "Our ranks only make up a few of these Fighters-"

Kanu's expression turned to ice as she felt an immense aura emanating not far behind the rows of warriors. There was something quite welcoming yet utterly dark and terrifying about this aura at the same time...And yet she knew the sensation all too well – for the aura that she felt was very much the same as her own. "He's...here..."

...

"Haaarrrgggh!" Meanwhile, Gakushu had smashed his giant fists through another enemies masked skull. Koukin was backing him up kicking off a few heads with highly charged roundhouses. But even two of Nanyo's big four were soon feeling their stamina wear away under the strength of these warriors.

"We outnumber them, but each of them alone has the strength of a hundred Fighters." Koukin acknowledged as he pushed his Chi emitting palm into another Three Kingdoms soldier.

The two Nanyo Toushi elites soon found themselves confronted with a pair of Three Kingdoms Arrancar both boasting rather decorative garbs compared to the foes they had just defeated before. "These two emit so much Chi." Koukin said as he perceived their immense reiatsu. "I think we've got ourselves up against the real Legends of the Three Kingdoms Era now Gakushu."

"Yeah..."Gakushu clenched his fist as he faced one of the larger of the two. His mask appeared as a white turban which wrapped over the left half of his jaw like a wind had blown across and frozen the turban in that place. "I think this is my guy." He said with a pessimistic tone.

And as Koukin eyed the other warrior, a much more thinly built tactician, clad in elegant robes rather than than armour, he braced himself as well. "Guess that means this is my guy then..."

Both masked generals unmounted their Hollow-steeds and drew their weapons: Gakushu's opponent wielding a long spear and Koukin's opponent wielding a small sword. Though they were no longer bound by their mortal hearts – they still seemed to show their opponents enough honour to bring their respective duels to the foot level. Even they must have felt an aura quite significant emitting from these two Toushi's beads.

…

And so as more of the weaker ranked Arrancar warriors were being cleaned up by Kanto's A and B ranked Toushi – just as it looked like the tides were turning in the mortal's favour, Toutaku had already given the signal for more of the second wave to advance from the Garganta...Though the numbers of the second wave were far less, they would prove to be the biggest and most powerful threat.

Kyosho Academy's fighters had organised their large ranks into an organised offensive. With most of their C ranked and below picking off flanks of low ranking soldiers whilst the A and B ranks solidified the frontal advance.

"Yikes! That one nearly took my head." spoke a B ranked Shikou Soujin, a clumsy and anxiety filled Fighter. "What did we ever do to piss these guys off all of a sudden Chuuko?"

After the towering volleyball player grabbed two warrior's heads and smashed them together like cracking watermelons, she turned back to her tinier friend nearby and spoke in a quiet and grey tone. "They must want to take these from us." She gave the little golden bead on her ear a flick before taking the weight of another mounted warrior's advance.

Kakouton and Sousou were cutting their fists into the enemies nearby. "Master Sousou, you should fall back, I can take care of these turds for you."

But Sousou disregarded his eye-patch wearing subordinates careful advice, holding out his palm as he engulfed a whole column of soldiers with a red energy wave. In a tone that was halfway between anger and mocking, the Kyosho leader wondered,"Do these undead _really_ claim to be the those same warriors of the Three Kingdom's Era?"

…

A volley of blue arrows managed to save another group of brainless jocks from getting their heads stolen. "What do you think you're all doing? Are you all trying to get yourselves killed?" Uryu berated the incompetent Fighters as he unleashed another hundred or so energy arrows onto the Arrancar cavalry advance.

"TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN!" A column of ice travelled forth as it sealed a large flank of blood-eyed soldiers.

"Rukia." Uryu was relieved to find some reliable reinforcements.

"We should both focus on protecting these weaker humans." Rukia suggested. "Both our powers are capable of dealing with large numbers of enemy."

"I agree." Uryu added with a brief adjustment of his lenses. "As long as Ichigo takes care of their leader, we can at least knock these weaker ones out of the way for him."

…

With almost everyone engaged in some sort of battle (or at least trying their best to avoid it), only two people remained unmoved from their respective air and earth positions. Toutaku put his hands inside his pure white trousers, swaying back and forth on his feet. "**So...Were you holding out so you fight me again Shimei Ryomou?**"

The eye-patch wearing girl snickered as she looked down at the ground in front of her. "A slug like you doesn't even warrant a Fighter's match!"

"**I see...Then perhaps you're just waiting to find Saji's corpse are you not?**"

Ryomou's cool composure had suddenly melted away at the mention of that man's name. Recalling how Genpou had sent the order for Kannei to kill her she flared up in rage, launching herself of the ground as she drew her fist for Toutaku's blood. "YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE!"

But the sadomasochist Tyrant wasn't fazed by Ryomou's violent outburst, half turning back just as she was about to punch through his skull.

But her fist was met instead by the bony right palm of another hidden opponent. Wearing a white blazer and plaid skirt, and a layer of bone which extended from her right arm all the way along the right half of her face, the new opponent suddenly struck a devastating familiarity with Ryomou.

And as Ryomou nearly froze up with her eye widened in shock, her green-haired opponent stared blankly at her with a melancholic gaze, "I will not allow you to hurt Lord Toutaku."

Ryomou feared only this girl's name more than Toutaku himself. And when met with her tanned skin and turquoise eyes once again, she growled the name of Toutaku's right-hand woman "Ryofu Housen..."

…

Gakushu and Koukin breathed heavily against each other's backs, already quite bruised and bloodied from fighting their individual opponents. "You know, if we beat these guys, then we can truly claim to have inherited their very souls from 1800 years ago."

Gakushu spat out a couple of teeth mixed on blood as he nodded with an exhaustive sigh. "Yeah, they're really out to prove us this time."

…

Kanu nearly dropped her own Blue Dragon Crescent Blade when the Arrancars parted their ranks to allow their bloodthirsty general to stroll forward. With the same green turban and robes draped across his towering body, the bloodthirsty warrior - whose beard rolled down beyond his empty chest towards his waist, summoned his original Blue Dragon into his right hand. When he made a snap gesture of his head to one of his subordinates, the subordinate quickly dismounted, kneeling by his feet with his head extended forward. The next moment, The warlord lifted his spear, slicing down on the soldier's neck like a guillotine. Kanu and Chouhi stared on in disbelief as the cold warlord then lifted the man's head above his face and held out his tongue so he could drink from the fountain of blood pouring down the man's head. When his liquor was empty, eh threw the head down onto the ground, the withered old head rolling towards Kanu.

Kanu tried to resist the urge to throw up. Though Chouhi was already expelling her stomach contents, Kanu had to appear as strong as possible, now that she was up against the very embodiment of her soul: Guan Yu.

* * *

The greatest Fighters of Japan are now faced with the very legends in which their beads are molded from. Can they truly claim to be the reincarnations of these 1800 year old warlords? And how will Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Rukia fare against these new Arrancar? Don't miss the next bloody chapter!


	13. Pride of Kyosho! I Will Protect You!

**I guess this fic has become more of a Tri-Crossover with Bleach/Ikkitousen and now Dynasty Warriors. But for simplicity sake, the ROTK Arrancar Warriors will be referred to by their Chinese names. I know the characters would more likely address them the same as their own name but that might confuse some people. So to distinguish between the Toushi and the ROTK warriors I've used their Chinese names. Also if you go to the Wiki article for Batte Vixen characters, you can find out who their warrior spirits are anyway...So enough of my rants and ontl the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 13**

URAHARA SHOTEN:

Tessai sat by Hakufu's floor mattress as she lay resting. He would make sure that she didn't get involved in the latest battle.

"Mr Tessai." The shy natured shop assistant named Ururu peered into the room. "Is Ms Sonsaku going to be alright?"

Tessai nodded in his rigid kneeling position. "She just needs to rest while Urahara is-" But even the Goliath Tessai was shocked by the increasing spiritual pressure coming from the battle. He knew if he could feel this intense amount of pressure from just a few kilometres away. Then the battle those young kids were going through was going to be tougher than the mere battles of puberty and relationships they may have faced in the past.

No...this was their first real trial of life...

…

"There's just no end to these guys." Kakouton cursed in frustration as he grabbed onto another warrior's cape, pulling him down from his steed before lifting his knee onto the falling demon's head, crushing his skull. "And they can't even use the basics of fighting man!"

"Kyah!" The beanie wearing Shikou scraped away from another warriors deadly halberd strike. When the halberd wielder went for a vertical slash, she barely evaded it, with the back of her brown skirt torn away, revealing her musk coloured striped panties below. "Nooo! This is so embarrassing!"

And the crude barbarian actually sniggered a little at the first sight of female panties in over 1800 years (wait did they even wear panties in those days!-?). The warrior charged through again, causing the panties exposed Kyosho Fighter to trip over face first.

"It-t-t-t-t! AGH!" The warriors blade sliced down across the front of her yellow jacket, opening a valley of exposed pale flesh below. Shikou cross her arms and held the her jacket defensively in front of her flat chested body. But protecting her assets – no matter how small they may have been, were not going to save her life in the end. As the man's halberd came down, she closed her eyes and cried.

"Goagh!" The warrior made a painful groaning noise as his head was met with a heavy force. He tumbled several metres away, dropping his weapon just as Shikou began to open her eyes and see the giant woman who had come to her rescue.

"Chuuko!" She collapsed into her leg because she could only reach that high standing up. But seeing Shikou's relived expression made the gentle giant open up with a little smile just before she held out a hand to hold back the rogue Arrancar-warrior's advance, crushing his skull with her giant hand.

"HOHOHOHOHO! You look pretty strong!" One of the warriors bellowed in a deep voice as they came forward. This warrior was as wide as he was tall, fat and oafish with a giant mace as his weapon of choice. "Let's see who can stomach this battle!" The giant warrior General declared as he smashed his mace into the ground, raising huge chunks of road and earth in the process.

"Gyah! Chuuko you're not really gonna fight that monster are you?" Shikou was silenced by the blade of a heavily armoured general, his blue Wei armour blending with his bone white cavalry helmet.

"You're a disgrace!" The Hollow General spat out his words. "And yet you claim to possess my very warrior spirit?" Prepare to face judgement!"

…

The only one of Kyosho's Three Pillared Gods to have come to Karakura Great Fighter's Tournament: Koumei Jokou was already struggling against the great axe of his opponent.

"Will you fight with honour, or will you continue to evade my attacks coward?" The fearsome general of Wei called out.

Koumei cursed as he gripped his wooden staff. _This man is one of the Five Elite Generals of Wei...Xu Huang! But I cannot even claim to be on his level!_

"If you truly boast my name then fight me!" The great Xu Huang roared as he slammed his axe into the wall of a building, pulling it out of the concrete as he continued pursuing his enemy on foot.

…

Kanu fell back, breathing heavier than usual as she met Blue Dragon with Blue Dragon. This battle was just like fighter her very clone, this man knew all of her techniques – in fact she merely borrowed from the legendary Tiger of Shu himself. It meant that Kanu was already at a disadvantage with this brutal warrior.

"Hey Kanu, let me help you-argh dammit move!" Chouhi was faced with a wall of lower ranked soldiers who were keeping the wild girl at bay. This was to be a one on one contest between two of the strongest warriors of their respective era. Not even Kanu would want her to interfere with this glorious battle.

She went in for another strike.

…

"Kyah! Hey! Woah! No please I don't wanna fight anymore!" The hopeless beanie wearing Fighter kept crawling behind shrubs or weaving through railings, using the modern urban environment to her advantage to avoid her own warrior spirit's blade.

"I must execute you for mocking my very spirit! Cowardly woman!" He dug his sword deep into a metal beam which hung low over an alley. The sword was not coming out as smoothly as he had expected and he struggled to pull the blade free.

Shikou stopped crying for a moment so she could see her opponent struggling. Whilst he seemed occupied, she sneaked over and picked up a small metal pipe from the ground. She hoped she would be able to finish him off in one strike.

"Haaah!" She charged forward with a cat-tooth of determination. But Cao Ren had already freed his sword. In fact he only needed to use the strength of his left arm to grab a hold of Shikou's wrist, twisting it and making her drop the pipe. "AAGH! SHIT!" The girl screamed in pain as the armoured warrior held her by the wrist, twisting her arm as she fell to her knees in the puddled alley.

"You are no warrior! All of you who claim our spirits are mere frauds." Cao Ren stated with disgust as he brought his blade towards the young girl's throat. Her torn jacket had now slipped down one shoulder, revealing her lost innocence. "A young harlot like you should never have received my title! I shall put an end to your corrupt life."

Shikou's panties were now covered stained in urine and mud. She was truly fearing death's grasp. _Fuck this...I just came here to have some fun and maybe bruise up a few jocks! I never thought I'd actually die though! God...I know I haven't given you much praise before, but if you could spare this pathetic soul of mine, then maybe I'll try a little harder..._

"Prepare yourself!"

The blade dug into soft flesh...

Blood sprayed across the alley.

Shikou collapsed, believing that she had already died.

But the flesh was none other than that of Chuuko's left forearm, raised defensively as the arm was cut almost to the bone. Cao Ren cursed that he was facing another woman. "You shall join your friend soon enough!"

But Chuuko didn't fret. She just grabbed hold of the blade with her other arm, heating up her hand with Chi before snapping the sword in two useless pieces.

"Impossible! You're-" Cao Ren was silenced by a Chi blast placed directly against his chest. The hole where his heart once resided had cracked open like a hollow egg, breaking apart even further as he flew backwards. His entire body finally breaking apart as he slammed into the ground.

Chuuko only a had a few seconds to admire her wounded friend before she heard another opponent's oafish voice call out for her. "Forgot about me did you?" The giant cannonball of a warrior slammed into Chuuko sending her flying across and entire block of street, stopping only as she grinded against the asphalt, her clothes braised and nearly burnt away from the friction.

"HOHOHO! You saved your friend for me to eat later? How nice of you." The fat old general chuckled as he slammed his barrel of a stomach in delight. Chuuko took a huge battering from the last impact and she could barely stand, let alone hold back the weight of this man's mace with her only good arm. "Soon I'll flatten you into a nice pancake!" And it seemed Xu Zhu's meal would be coming very soon, with Chuuko beginning to weaken her hold in his giant club.

She held open one eye as she grit her teeth, determined to live for her lord Sousou. She too was his trusted protector. She couldn't let this man claim her life then that of her lord. But as much as she willed her heart to survive, her physical body – now drained of Chi, was wavering away.

"HOHOHO! It seems I was the stronger of the two of us in the end. You will make a perfect new home in my stomach." Chuuko finally lost her grip on the mace. She collapsed forward, staring at the giant black moon which clouded out the sunlight.

"HOHO-URGH!" The black moon suddenly turned hollow, a giant hole smashed through the club, and continued through the oaf's entire stomach. As dark blood and rotting flesh trailed down his empty gut, Xu Zhu bellowed one last time before his body disintegrated.

Chuuko could not have been more happier to have been saved, now that she saw his trademark white shirt ans black short, moving in the wind. She whispered his name softly as she too collapsed unconscious.

Sousou looked down at the wounded Chuuko. He crouched down and slung her arm over his shoulder, before picking Shikou up with his other arm. The powerful Toushi ruler admired his fallen comrade as he whispered in her ear. "_It's okay...This time I'll protect you...Chuuko..._"

* * *

Two great warriors have already been slain by their modern counterparts. But the war is far from over...with plenty more battles to be decided, which side will truly claim victory? Don't miss the next exciting chapter!


	14. The Trials of Brains and Brawn

**Chapter 14**

"GNGH! Hyah! Huuurgh!" With each strike of her crescent blade, Kanu could feel her opponent's bloodlust eminating from his own blade. She could hear the blue dragon roaring in aggression each time they crossed their blades.

_Is this how Blue Dragon truly sees me? Am I a fraud to your glorious form? _She wondered as she continued grinding her blade against Guan Yu's steel.

"Come on Kanu! Rip into that ugly monster!" Chouhi cheered on as she sent an elbow into the back of one more soldier's neck, knocking him on top of a mountain of Arrancar footsoldiers. But just before she could enjoy her high spectator seat she was quickly met with a long serpent shaped spear tip as it came came gleaning across her vision.

"Prepare yourself child! If you truly wish to claim my magatama then fight me!"

Chouhi blinked at the large hairy warrior for a few dumbfounded moments before she picked herself back up onto her feet, sliding her foot against the dirt. "Well, I guess I have my own little battle to prove too eh?"

…

"Hoargh!" Gakushu pounded his fist into the wooden pole of Yue Jiu's spear. The powerful force of his fist was enough to push the undead warriors back a few inches, but his spirit was far more unshakable than the giant of Nanyo himself. Yue Jiu slammed the handle into Gakushu's gut, winding him as the Nanyo fighter hacked up a large amount of saliva as he fell onto one knee.

"You disappoint me, Toushi." Yue Jiu said as he slammed the but of his spear against the ground. "Are all of you bead possessors this weak?"

"Cheh." Gakushu laughed as she spat onto the ground. "Don't underestimate us Fighters." He dug his fist into the ground as he rose back onto his feet. "We Fighter's have been granted the spirits of the Three Kingdoms Warriors...We will never take ourselves lightly with such a fate given to us!" And as Gakushu clenched his fist, energy wrapped around his body, slowly lifting rocks and debris into the air. "HOOOOOAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Yue Jiu anticipated his rise in power and held out his spear defensively. "Even with such a strong will, you could never truly hope to surpass us!"

"Well we'll just see about that..." Gakushu grinned as his entire body glowed in flaring red chi energy. "I'll finish this in one shot!"

Yue Jiu raised his spear, ready to deliver the fatal blow himself. "Very well, I'll destroy you fraudsters who claim to possess our spirits."

They both charged forward.

"HAAGH!"

"HAAGH!"

KABOOM!

…

Kansho paused from his own battle with Huang Zhong, and looked over towards the large explosion. "That must be Gakushu of Nanyo."

…

Still surrounded by a few dozen warriors, Chad and Tatsuke both leant against each other's backs as they witnessed the immense explosion as well. "These Fighters..." Chad mused. "They really are powerful..."

…

And as Gakushu and Yue Jiu both stood facing away from each other, they both smiled after a satisfactory bout.

"I guess you really do deserve my spirit." Yue Jiu regarded as he coughed out a large amount of blood into his hand. "Please, uphold your Fighting spirit with great honour, my worthy adversary." He said before collapsing onto the ground.

Gakushu grinned as well. "Of course I will." Before he too slumped forward entering a world of black.

…

"Gakushu!" Koukin felt the life force of his classmate wither away as he dodged another sword strike of his warrior counterpart.

"A tactician should always be aware of his surroundings." Zhou Yu stated as he fired several bala from his sword.

"Crap!" Koukin ran into another narrow street to evade his opponent. _If I use this narrow environment to my advantage, I should be able to corner him._ Koukin kept running into more obscure corners as his opponent glided along the air in pursuit of him.

"A mouse cannot run away from a cat forever." He called out to the Nanyo warrior. "Soon enough the prey will tire and be caught." He shot out more energy blasts from his sword, sending clouds of smoke and debris across the alleyways.

Koukin covered his mouth as he tried not to cough from all the dust. He found a large tip bin with an unlocked lid. _Perfect..._

"I can smell your presence...You must be over here." Zhou Yu declared as he entered the dead end alley, discovering the lonesome bin as the sole object where one would hide. "If you come out of there now and admit your cowardice, I will at least grant you a warrior's death." But when he heard no response he grit his teeth slightly, still maintaining his air of sophistication. "Very well, then you leave me no choice, I shall flush the rat out myself!" The 1800 year old Arrancar charged up a large violet beam on the edge of his blade "**Cero.**"

The orb of destruction carved a valley through the entire alley, obliterating the entire building as well as the dumpster in front of it. As the smoke cleared away, it was clear that the rat had been truly exterminated.

Or so Zhou Yu had thought.

Just within his periphery, Zhou Yu whirled around to find Koukin within inches of his right side, holding a ball of red chi in his two hands. "A proper tactician should always see through his rival's ploy!"

"But-! Impossi-"

PLOOSH. The legendary tactician Zhou Yu was quickly silenced as Koukin's chi blast punched a hole right through his torso, continuing in a beam beyond the building's heights.

Zhou Yu's face coiled into one of sheer pain and disbelief as he coughed out black blood. "To fall... for such a...cheap tactic...I have truly...shamed myself." He cursed before the tactician finally toppled over, never to rise again.

Koukin held onto his sizzling right hand after releasing the chi blast. He looked down at his fellow spirit with a neutral glare. "You don't need to feel ashamed...Afterall, I'm carrying on your legacy 1800 years later..."

* * *

Two more Toushi have overcome their Three Kingdom Warrior Counterparts from 1800 years ago. But how will the other Fighters fare against their own Hollowfied opponents? There's still plenty more match-ups to come...so stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!


	15. The Tigers Roar! An Impossible Battle!

**Chapter 15**

Although Gakushu and Koukin had been able to overcome their 1800 year old opponents, many other Fighters were beginning to struggle against these supernatural foes. These immortal enemies were simply too experienced and powerful to defeat with mere mortal fists and determination.

"Fuck! C'mon guys! Don't lose your cool over these old geezers!" Kyosho's Shuin Kakouon was providing some leadership for the lower ranking grunts of Sousou's academy. But not even his presence could muster up any more strength in this kids. They mere mercilessly cut down by the Three Kingdom Warriors.

"GAH!" One unfortunate chap came screaming over to the higher ranking Fighter after having both his arms sliced off from their elbow. "WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO NOW?"

"SHIT- I- We-" Shuin suddenly choked on his words as he noticed a warrior's shadow leaping in the air behind the injured Fighter. The warrior held out his scimitar to one side as it glistened against the sun. Shuin was paralysed with shock as the warrior descended down upon them like a hawk, reaching for his prey.

Just as the warrior's battle scarred face came into view – revealing a cloth strapped around his face like a make-shift eyepath, Shuin gulped as he felt the Grim Reaper's scythe approaching.

CLING. But he would find himself avoiding the Grim Reaper's appointment for at least another day as a tan-skinned beanie-wearing fighter (who also just happened to don an eyepath) blocked the scimitar wielder, crossing his bare hands just underneath the blade's hilt.

"What's the matter? This is the basics guys!" The brave Fighter shouted back to his schoolmates as he pushed back the formidable warrior.

"Kakouton!" Shuin cried out in relief. "These guys are insanely strong, we just can't-"

"Oi!" He calmly shut up, threw panicking Kyosho Fighter. "Just use the basics, these guys want us to run away...but the trick is to push forward!" He grunted just as he barged into another oncoming warrior. "Their long weapons are useless if you reduce the range – that's just the friggin' basics man!"

"Kakouton..." Shuin 's jaw dropped in awe at one of Kyosho's greatest Toushi. "Right! Guys let's close in on these zombie dudes!" And with that, Kyosho's militia of meatheads went back in for another offensive on the Arrancar-warriors.

"That's it guys." Kakouton grinned. "It's the ba-" The master of the basics of fighting was cut off by the scimitar wielder again, barely scraping away from a vertical slash. "Yeah, I forgot...You're my guy right?" Kakouton grinned with confidence as he clenched his fists tighter. "Let's have a good fight!"

…

"Kyah! Uwah! Is that an eye? EEEEK" Were just some of Ryuubi's reactions as the hopeless Seito leader cowered whilst just two Seito Fighters were protecting her.

"Please just stay down low lord Gentoku." The bladed tonfa wielding Yojo Bashoku called behind her back as she drove her poisoned blades deep into another footsoldier's gut. When another fatter warrior tried to sneak behind her with a spiked steel ball, she dodged the slow and heavy strike, kneeing him in the gut before dragging the butt end of her tonfa into a pressure spot in his back, killing him instantly. "We will definitely protect you without fail lord Gentoku!"

"That's right Gentoku-sama!" The more lively Shusou chirped as she leapt into the air, wrapping her tiny legs around a warrior's neck before breaking it with a quick snap. "We'll gladly fight for the sake of Seito!"

"I...I just want to go back home..." The glasses wearing leader sobbed as she felt more flecks of 1800 year old blood splash onto her face.

Meanwhile, just within eyeshot, Chouhi and Kanu were both still engaged with their powerful Three Kingdom counterparts. Kanu took a quick breather before she charged forward with her Blue dragon Crescent Blade again, slashing down diagonally as Guan Yu brought his strike upwards; the weight lifting Kanu in the air before she landed with one hand stopping her from sliding back too far.

"Hah...Hah..." Chouhi was already becoming exhausted from fighter her opponent. Zhang Fei roared like a a Tiger as he went in for another strike. Chouhi spat as she quickly darted to the left, dodging his wild serpent shaped spear. "Crap...This guy really wants to kill me!" Chouhi stated as she bent backward, barely dodging another jab of his spear as it sliced through her uniform, cutting open a rift which revealed her bra underneath. "And he's looks pretty deviant just for good measure too eh?"

…

"WOAAHH!" Kansho Kochu roared with strength as he tried to palm strike his marksmen of an opponent.

"Huuryaahh!" But the veteran Tiger general Huang Zhong would not be defeated with such basic, short range attacks. The bow-and-arrow wielder skipped back a few metres as he fired three arrows simultaneously towards the bald monk of Seito's feet.

"Hup-hoh- woah!" The solid fighter was finding such an opponent rather tricky to fight – he found it odd how different their combat styles were. "It seems, I cannot compete against a warrior such as yourself." He humbly regarded.

"Hah! You're nothing but an oafish whelp." Huang Zhong declared as he leapt high into the air, unleashing a rain of arrows as Kansho jumped back from each arrow as it dug into the ground.

…

CRNNNCH! Jokou rolled away from the hammering axe strike, barely avoiding the deadly attack as it smashed through the concrete, forming a large crater.

Jokou panted heavily, already bruised and battered all over his body, he gripped the tiny splinter of wood that was left of his staff as he studied his opponent. _I just can't...I just cannot possibly defeat him...He's way too powerful...And with that axe of his..._

"Prepare yourself novice warrior!" Xu Huang called out as he slammed down his axe once again, keeping the Pillared God fighter on his feet as he dashed out of the heavy strike.

_If I can get some sort of opening I can probably stab this shaft through his- _"OOF!" The Fighter was quickly sent flying into the air as Xu Huang closed in on his position sending a powerful uppercut of his own towards the unsuspecting Fighter.

"What arrogance!" Xu Huang spat out as he threw down his battle axe with a heavily clunk. "You dare even claim my name – the legendary Xu Huang of the Five Generals of Wei?" As the heavily robed general came pacing over to the fallen Jokou, he reached his hand out for the wooden shaft. But just as he was about to grasp the staff, Xu Huang crushed his foot with his heavy right boot.

"GAARRGGHH!" The Three Pillared God Toushi screamed in agony as one of the Five Great Generals twisted and dug his foot down harder down on his hand.

"You're nothing but a helpless dog...Hoping to claim the title of master for yourself!" Xu Huang barked as he leant down, gazing his modern counterpart with flaring eyes of hatred and revulsion. "Allow me to put this dog to sleep!"

Jokou cursed silently as he felt his broken body being lifted by the torn collar of his robe. _I'm truly sorry...I have let don your great name...Xu Huang...Allow me to repent my sins against your name in the afterlife..._

…

"GAGH!" Kochu yelled out in pain as one of Huang Zhong's arrows pierced through the back of his shin.

"GAHAHAHA!" What a hopeless young whelp." Huang Zhong laughed mockingly as the scruffy old warrior paced slowly towards the injured fighter, slowly loading another arrow into his bow. "I thought I was at least going to hunt a tiger instead of a boar...But now I'm fed up with this sport." Hunag Zhong cackled as he aimed one arrow at the Fighter's back. "As one of the Five Tiger generals of Shu, I cannot let my great name be tarnished by a boar's any longer..."

…

Xu Huang pulled back on large bala charged fist, as he glared deeply at his barely conscious opponent.

…

Kochu doubled over in intense pain as he tried stemming the blood from his shin. He could barely move now...And with the Tiger's arrow aimed at the back of his heart...Death was put a pluck of a finger away...

…

Xu Huang unleashed his fist.

…

Huan Zhong fired his arrow.

…

Both felt a brief moment of satisfaction, knowing they were about to exterminate their roach of an opponents.

…

But both were quickly left seething when...

…

"EL DIRECTO."

…

"LICT REGEN."

…

"Damn you!" Xu Huang cursed as he wrestled with the demon arms of thus new opponent.

…

"I see..." Huang Zhong was impressed by the mysterious arrow user.

…

And as Xu Huang noticed another girl, hopping into view, now tending to Jokou, he grinned in delight as his new opponent. "Well then boy, I shall have a glorious time defeating you."

…

And as Huang Zhong noticed a young looking girl in black robes flying down with a jumpsuit wearing child and a heavily bandaged schoolgirl, he cackled like the madded old demon warrior that he was. "So marksman, let me know you and that woman's name so I can write them on your headstones."

…

Jokou half opened his eyes, though his vision was fuzzy, the could still tell the spiky-haired teenager holding him was a girl. "I'm...still alive?"

"You put in a good fight kid." Tatsuke kindly said as she supported his head. "But why don't you let our Chad handle things from here?"

…

The wiry energy bow wielder lifted his spectacles when he faced his opponent. "Uryu Ishida is my name...Don't worry yourself over trying to remember it though..." The Quincy said as he loaded another energy bow in his fingers. "I won't grant you enough time to remember it..."

* * *

With Chad and Ishida entering the battle, it seems the tide may be slowly turning in the human's favour. But can they really defeat two of the most revered generals of the Three Kingdoms Era - especially an Arrancar version of them? Find out this and the outcomes of plenty more battles in the next epic chapter!


	16. Falling Dragon! Karakura Toushi Emerge!

**Chapter 16**

Kochou was relieved to be find himself with some reinforcements. "Thank you." He expressed his thanks to the raven haired Shinigami who was now healing his leg wound.

"Just try and relax for me kid." Rukia said as she focused her kido into healing the wound, both of Nanyo's Shikei and Hakugen lying unconscious nearby. "If only Orihime wasn't busy enough with all the other casualties, this would be a piece of cake for her..."

"Honestly dear lady, I will be fine." Kochou tried to shake off his severe wound. "Please go and assist your friend in the battle."

"Ishida-kun doesn't need my help." Rukia said lightly as she gazed towards the determined Quincy. "I'm sure he would prefer nobody got in his way with this opponent anyway..."

"So let's see which of us is the true master of the bow." Huang Zhong decreed as he loaded his bow with five more arrows from his seemingly infinite source of ammunition.

"The loser of this battle may only accept death." Uryu declared as he plucked an energy bow from his wrist.

On the release of their arrows – the battle between Quincy and 1800 year old marksman was underway...

…

"HOARGH!" Chad smashed his energy fist into the concrete, Xu Huang just evading the thundering strike. Xu Huang quickly picked up his battle axe as he blocked Chad's white coated demon arm on his left.

"Such tremendous power." Xu Huang admired as his feet were being dug into the earth. "You certainty possess great power for a mortal human – but your two thousand years too late to defeat me now!" Xu Huang beckoned as he parried Chad's fist, sweeping his axe in a wide horizontal arc as Chad was forced to block with his shield arm on his right.

"Tatsuki." Chad huffed out as he called over to his classmate.

"Ah..." Tatsuki took her attention away from the wounded Jokou at the moment.

"Please take that man to a safe place. I don't want either you or him to get involved in this battle."

"But Chad..." Tatsuki sighed. "I was hoping to help you guys out."

"GO!" Chad's voice was more assertive now. Something about the tone of his voice made the spiky haired tomboy gulp now. It was as though Chad knew the possible worst outcome of this battle...As if he were preparing for a defeat one could never hope to recover from...A fatal defeat that is...

"Um...Right Chad you got it." Tatsuki nodded as she hurled Jokou over her shoulder, her years of kickboxing had made the effort of lifting a man quite trivial it seemed. "But you better kick this guy's arse okay?"

"Mmm." Chad nodded as he faced his opponent in his fighting stance just as Tatsuki took the wounded Kyosho fighter away.

"I should warn you child." Xu Huang mentioned as he slammed the butt of his axe, lifting an aura of blue energy around his body. "I won't be holding back from now on."

"Heh." Chad smiled as he bunched his fists, generating a large aura of spiritual energy around his own body. "That's okay, I wasn't planning on holding back either."

…

"Oww!" Kakouton slid backwards several metres as he felt the tip of Xiahou Dun's blade scrape against his cheekbone. He caught the trickle of blood with his tongue as he smiled. "This is getting pretty exciting now...Your really testing me on those basics." Before he launched himself back into the battle.

…

Kanu grit her teeth as she continued crashing her Blue Dragon against Guan Yu's blade. She felt like she had been fighting a whole army with this one warrior – yet he didn't even look as though he'd broken a bead of sweat. Her uniform was now hanging on by a few scraps and her blue plaid skirt had fallen away to reveal her panties. "If I cannot defeat you...Then I have no right to wield this blade." Kanu declared as she gripped her crescent blade, pouring her sweat into her next attack.

"Though you possess a formidable fighting spirit for a lady..." Guan Yu stated as he blocked Kanu's Blue Dragon whilst holding his own with one hand. "The difference between my Blue Dragon and yours is far too great for a human to comprehend."

Kanu's eyes widened with a brief shock just as Guan Yu seemed to weave through her defences, claiming a large opening and slashing his blade upwards, slashing a giant gash which ran from Kanu's right thigh all the way up her torso until it ended at her left shoulder. She couldn't even feel the immense pain of this attack – nor the sheer pain of sudden defeat itself...All she felt was her body getting lighter as she lifted in the air, watching her blood rise from her body as she slowly descended back down to earth.

"Kan...san!" Chouhi whimpered out for her friend as she too was already on the verge of defeat. Zhang Fei had already overpowered the much weaker fighter by now and was holding his serpent blade against her throat. _Impossible! Kan-san has been beaten...Not even she could match up to these guys...That means..._ Chouhi would be unable her complete her dire thoughts as her head slumped down, her world entering a dark blur of uncertainty...Now her fate lie at the tip of an 1800 year old demon's blade.

…

"KAN-SAN! CHOUHI-SAN!" Ryuubi cried out to her fallen friends as their bodies lay idle on the concrete earth.

"Gngh!" Bashoku now staggered backwards as she gripped her bleeding right arm. "Crap...I'm sorry Lord Gentoku." She fell down to one knee as she bit her lip in pain.

"No way!" Just as Ryuubi noticed Yojo's injuries, Shusou's body suddenly flew into view as she crashed down to the ground in a heavy thud. "Not you too!"

Shusou struggled to lift her head off the ground as she forced a smile. "Sorry Gentoku...I..." Before she closed her eyes.

"Impossible...This can't be happening." Ryuubi now found herself surrounded as Yojo barely held back a dozen barbaric looking warriors with her one good arm.

…

_So he can fire bala charged arrows? _Uryu observed from a distance as he prepared another quick volley of arrows.

"Come on whelp! Is that all you can fire in one shot?" Huang Zhong loaded fifteen bala charged arrows in his bow, letting off the explosive arrows as Uryu dashed away from them. "I can fire these arrows all day...But soon you will run out energy...Even the kids these days cannot possibly keep up with an old veteran like me." He boasted as he was about to fire several more dozen burst of arrows.

But it seemed in that quick arrogant speech, the 1800 year old tiger general had let the Quincy leave his sight for a critical second too long. "What!" He slowly creaked back his head as he felt the flaring aura of one of Ishida's arrows pushing against his back.

"I really detest when my opponents won't stop talking." Uryu added with a tip of his glasses just before he let the arrow pierce through the old Tiger's heart.

"GAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Huang Zhong's distorted screams carried on throughout the battlefield as the legendary bow of Shu was finally bested by a fifteen year old teenage Quincy.

Uryu paced back over towards Rukia and the injured Kochou, tipping his glasses as he kept his stoic expression on his face. "That's one less annoying old man to deal with."

…

"GUNGH!" Chad sent a right hook against the flat of Xu Huang's axe.

"HURYAH!" Xu Huang swung in another huge arc to be met with Chad's right arm shield.

"HOAARGH!" Chad sent another left jab towards Xu Huang's centre mass but the Great Wei general crossed his pole axe in front of him, carving up the asphalt as he was driven back a few metres.

"GRAGH!" Xu Huang lifted his axe high into the air, charging it with electrical energy as he sent it thundering down to the ground. A massive crater formed around the impact as Xu Huang panted softly. "What a persistent young man...But now he's nothing more than-WHAT?" Xu Huang eyes suddenly widened in shock as he noticed the blade of his axe was completely gone.

"Looking for this?' a quiet deep voice came from behind. The Great turban wearing warrior whirled around on his feet as he noticed the young man holding the axe piece in his right hand. When he dropped the blade on the ground it smashed like glass into a thousand tiny shards.

Xu Huang's eyes bulged out in complete shock. He never in over 1800 years believed he would ever meet a worthy opponent again. Yet this young man had literally shattered his battle axe with his bare hands.

"Sorry, but I don't have anymore time to spend fighting you..." Chad stated with a melancholy tone just as he began charging up several cackling balls of electricity on the tip of each finger of his left arm. He closed his fist, capturing the energy and forming one unstable mass of electrical energy just as he pulled back his fist. "**La Muerte...**"

Xu Huang could not dodge of even block the oncoming fist. The energy behind it was far too powerful. As it struck his chest, a tidal wave of blue energy poured over his back just before he fell do the earth. His crater forming in the shape of a giant skull.

"Sorry...I really enjoyed learning about you guys in history." Chad mentioned as he reverted his arms back to their normal form.

"W-wait..." The defeated Xu Huang croaked out just before Chad could walk away. "You are indeed far more powerful than I had expected..." Xu Huang spluttered a spray of black blood over his face. "But there are warlords with powers that crush even mine like a mere insect..." He breathed heavily as he tried to finish his sentence. "I wonder if you can possibly defeat even the strongest amongst us?"

Chad paused for a moment and turned back to his defeated opponent. "Our battle was very close...I doubt I could go up against anyone any stronger than yourself..." The giant bruiser from Karakura high scratched the side of his cheek. "But I'm sure there is at least one person who could stand a chance against those guys..."

…

"Kan-san...Chouhi-san...Yojo-san...Shusou-san..." Ryuubi cowered into a tiny ball as the bloodthirsty warriors circled around her.

_Why did we have to enter this pointless fighting tournament? Now all of my friends are going to..._

…

"Gen...toku..." Kanu stretched out her hand as she barely clung onto consciousness. Guan Yu held his balde above her neck.

"Although I am deeply disappointed in my fellow Blue Dragon wielding opponent...I Guan Yum shall give you a warrior's death.

Just a few metres away. Chouhi was also about to face the old warrior's execution by the bloodthirsty Zhang Fei. "Hey brother! How on earth did these two girls end up with our fighting spirits?" He bellowed out to the towering Blue dragon master.

"I am still pondering such a despicable situation myself." Guan Yu stated as he he raised his blade. "But it won't matter anymore...One their souls have been purified, our spirits shall be tarnished no more..."

"Yeah then I can get back to Hueco Mundo and start drinking again." Zhang Fei laughed as he slapped his keg of a belly.

In one fell swoop, it seemed Seito's three honorary sisters were about to honour their oath...

...The oath that they would all die on the same battlefield on the very same day...

...Although scared for her life...Ryuubi knew this was how it was meant to end...

The warriors threw her to the ground, tearing open her uniform as they readied themselves to carve up her fragile little frame.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's blades came swinging down.

"KOTEN ZANSHUN..."

"GETSUGA..."

"...I REJECT!"

"...TEN-SHOUUUUU!"

Ryuubi squinted her eyes shut as she hoped for death to pass quickly. Instead when she opened one eye she found one of the soldier's lying idle on her body. "Kyah!" She quickly pushed him off just as the other confused footsoldiers worked out what to do next.

"KORYAH!" But their confusion was quickly met with the flying kick of another incoming fighter. Ryuubi was still unsure what was happening, but when she heard a tender voice calling her from behind, she suddenly felt as warm as she did whenever she was in Kan-san's arms.

"Sorry we're so late." The chestnut haired saviour said softly as she began healing her wounded friends.

"Finally I got some more sparring partners." The spiky haired tomboy grinned as she faced the group of warriors.

"You people..." Ryuubi's jaw dropped in shock before she quickly stammered. "Oh no what about Kan-san and Chouhi-san?"

Then chestnut haired girl smiled sweetly. "Don't worry..." She pointed over to the huge dust cloud where the two of of them had been lying on the ground. When the dust cleared they were still lying on the ground unconscious but breathing. The two brother's of Shu were now standing before the warrior who had saved Kanu and Chouhi...And when his dark robes and large sword came into view – as well as his striking orange hair – Ryuubi was in awe at this mysterious Toushi she had never seen before.

"Who is that Fighter?"

And as Tatsuki kept clobbering her way through the Arrancar small fry. Orihime cocked her head and beamed when she answered. "That's just Kurosaki-kun...He'll protect us now!"

* * *

Just when things looked bleak for Seito's Fighters, the Subsititute Shinigami finally storms into the battle. It's about time he sharpened his blade...But can his Zangestu truly match the Blue Dragon and Serpent Blade's of the legendary brother's of Shu? Find out this and more battles in the next thrilling chapter!


	17. Rising Moon, a New Conspiracy?

**Chapter 17**

"Come on ya old farts!" Tatsuki cracked open another 1800 year old soldier's skull with her fists. "Can't you guys handle a chick or something?" she said as she drove an elbow through one warrior's gut just as he tried to sneak up on her from behind.

"Your friend is...Scary...": Ryuubi noted as the spiky haired tomboy began cackling with maddening laughter as she stood atop a mountain of humiliatingly defeated warriors. If only she were breathing fire out of those gnashing teeth and Tatsuki would have become ore of a monster than these undead soldiers themselves.

"Yeah. She really likes fighting." Orihime added with a gentle voice.

"And your other friend over there." Ryuubi added dazedly. "He seems really strong..."

Orihime laughed as the tilted her head to one side. "Yeah, Kurosaki-kun is really reliable isn't he?"

"Looks like you put the number on these poor girls." Ichigo looked down at the injured Seito warriors as he unsheathed his bandaged Zangestu. "I wonder what they could have possibly done to deserve this sort of treatment?"

Zhang Fei and Guan Yu both glared at the fiery haired teenager with their glowing red eyes. "Anyone who dares claim our titles should be prepared to suffer the harshest of consequences." Guan Yu exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Ichigo said as he cut his sword through the air, coating his body in an aura of blue energy. "Then if you guys claim to be Arrancar..." Ichigo aimed his sword forward. "Then you should be fully aware of the consequences when faced with a Shinigami."

…

"Basics! Basics! Basics! Basics! Basics!" Kakouton grunted with flare as he kept trying to punch through an opening in the one-eyed swordsman. But Xiahou Dun seemed to have a far greater grasp of these 'basics' than Kakouton had perceived.

"I've got you now boy!" Xiahou Dun slipped out of the Kyosho fighter's sight as he slashed horizontally across his back.

"AGH!" Kakouton squinted his eyes in pain as he staggered forward. Opening his eyes only to feel the sharp tip his Three Kingdoms Counterpart's blade breaking through the skin of his neck. "Why couldn't I beat you?"

"It's simple brat." Xiahou Dun looked down at his opponent with indifference. "You're nothing more than a phantom of my own embodied fighting spirit...No matter how much you train, you can never succeed my sort of level."

"Hey wait I know!" Kakouton suddenly grabbed the edge of his blade with one hand, pulling the warrior down close to him as he drove a knee through his gut, snatching his sword in his brief melee. "Without your sword, at least we're fighting on the same level no-"

Xiahou Dun flash stepped out of his sight again and pushed two palms through the Toushi's back, sending the boy skidding across the road, cutting abrasions through his skin.

"Ooh, that hurt-gnngh!" Kakouton was rolled over onto his back as Xiahou Dun pointed a finger at his one good eye. Kakouton's was quickly dazzled by a bright red glow coming off his finger.

"If you still haven't opened your eyes to our power differences then I'll open them for you." But just as Xiahou Dun was about to release his cero, a huge beam of energy travelled through his chest, punching a giant hold through his sternum and ribcage. "What...is...this?" He stuttered before the great one-eyed legend finally collapsed.

Kakouton was both confused and relieved. When he saw his saviour slowly pacing forward on his bare feet, with two other Kyosho fighter's draped over his shoulders, he called out to his leader. "Sousou!"

The Kyosho leader walked over and placed Chuuko and Shikou on the ground. "Hey Sousou, our Fighters could really use you help right-" Kakouton suddenly stopped when he noticed another fighter appear from behind the Kyosho leader. Only this one wasn't from Kyosho. "Hey what are you doing with S-" Kakouton would again be silenced by none other than his idol and leader as he punched his gut, knocking him out. "Sou...sou...why did...what's the meaning of..." But Kakouton would find no answers as his vision blurred. He caught the two Fighters chatting about something but couldn't understand what they were saying just before he entered a world of black.

…

"Ugh...You should try and lose some weight some time Gakushu." Koukin whined as he dragged his Nanyo classmate through the narrow streets of Karakura. "Where's everyone else?" He dragged Gakushu along another block before arriving in an open intersection. The ground was covered in craters and the building looked like they were made of Swiss cheese as the entire area resembled a disaster zone. "What's going on here?"

When he looked up at the roof of one of the smashed buildings he got his answer. "Ryomou!"

"Ryofu!-!-!-!" The eyepatch girl cursed the girls name as she lunged towards her pushing against her own hands. "How could you follow that twisted Toushi again...Have you already forgotten what he did to you?"

The Arrancar with a mask covering her right arm and shoulder showed no emotion as she swept her leg underneath Ryomou's tripping her over. Ryomou quickly recovered by sweeping out her leg, but the green haired Arrancar leapt out of the attack. "GEGH!" Ryomou charged up a ball of Chi as she went for Ryofu's left shoulder. But Ryofu met the Chi blast with her own bala, the two blasts crashing together in a hot cloud of energy.

"**How touching. You're still trying to reach into her heart even after it has been taken away.**" The corrupt warlord of Hueco Mundo prophesied as he scratched a long fingernail down his cheek.

"TOUTAKU!" Ryomou swore out his name with pure hatred as she tried to lunge herself at him, but his bodyguard would prove a formidable barrier; tacking the eye-patch girl back onto the building.

…

"GETSUGA...TENSHOU!" Ichigo let off another crescent wave of energy towards his two opponents. But Guan Yu seemed to be able to handle the energy of his Getsuga with his own Blue Dragon.

"Damn...I really hoped you guys would be a pushover." Ichigo mentioned between panting breaths.

"If you truly wish to fight on our level, you will at least need to use Bankai." Guan Yu added as he twirled remnants of Gestuga energy off his blade.

"You know about my Bankai too eh?" Ichigo smirked as he looked down at his blade. "Well I guess I-"

"W-wait." Ichigo felt a tug on his kimono. "Allow me to-"

"Hey you shouldn't be standing up like that." Ichigo noticed Kanu was staggering to her feet, barely clinging onto her Blue Dragon.

"Please Ichigo Kurosaki..." Kanu's bloodied and battered body was slowly flowing with red energy, lapping off her body like wild licking flames. "I must defeat this warrior myself."

"But you're heaps injured." Ichigo snapped. "In fact if I hadn't saved your but just now you'd be-"

Kanu raised a bloodied smile to the fiery haired boy. "Save your energy boy...You'll need it when we have our second match..." Before she took up her Blue Dragon and advanced upon the legendary Shu warrior again. "We are not finished yet Guan Yu!" She declared with the raising of her Blue Dragon.

Guan Yu cackled in odd delight as the woman who possessed his magatama amazingly rose back to her feet. "So you still wish to prove yourself against me eh? Very well." And with the dance of his Blue Dragon he faced his opponent for round 2. "It seems I must truly crush your very essence before you will believe your own fallacy against me."

"It seems so." Kanu smiled softly. "Come, let's take this battle somewhere more private." Kanu declared as possibly the two strongest of their respective eras darted across several blocks, reaching their secluded battlefield.

"Um...Well." Ichigo felt he was in an awkward position. "I guess I can fight the- wait where did the other guy-"

Just Behind the unsuspecting Ichigo, Zhang Fei was already about to slash at his neck. "GREEAYAH!"

"TSUGI NO MAI: HAKUREN!" Just before Zhang Fei could accomplish his sneak attack he was immersed in a sheet of ice which extended in a long column past his own body.

"Why don't pay attention to those around you Ichigo!" Ichigo felt a flying kick to his cheek as he stumbled across the air. "Honestly sometimes you can be such an airhead."

"Rukia." Ichigo called out, between seeing stars and oddly drawn bunny rabbits. "I could have easily taken him out with my Bankai you know."

"Stop being so reckless Kurosaki." Rukia scolded the substitute Shinigami. "There's a much bigger enemy we need you to take care of."

"Oh right." Ichigo looked back down at Orihime, who was looking pretty spent, spreading her healing barrier across a whole bunch of Fighters laid out across the ground. "I wish I could at least heal people, Orihime looks like she's got a huge load of work ahead of her.

"You idiot." Rukia scrunched his hair. "Had you forgotten, I can heal people too...and look there." Ichigo noticed a strange looking monk tending to a few more of the wounded. "It seems some of these humans have abilities like Chad and Orihime too."

"Oh. Neat..."

"Let's get going Kurosaki." Ishida and Chad suddenly appeared, looking fairly confident for the battle ahead.

"Ichigo." Chad hummed.

"You three better hurry..." Rukia tagged Ichigo's shoulder as she flew back down towards Orihime, Tatsuke and the others. "Kisuke said this space can't remain frozen too much longer."

"Heh...I should've known Hat-n-clogs could never invent anything flawless." Ichigo chuckled as he threw his blade over his shoulder. "Right let's end this quickly." Before Ichigo, Chad and Uryu ran towards the location of the main enemy.

…

"So it looks like most of them have been taken care of now..." He took a long draw of his cigarette.

"And most of the Toushi are incapacitated too."

"Yeah...I wonder how that Kakouton fellow's gonna feel about you when he wakes up." He blew out a huge cloud of smoke, rising past his face as he leant against a power-pole.

"He'll get over it...Besides a punch to the gut should be the last thing he worries about now." He chuckled cruelly.

"You really do take after that cold hard bastard don'cha Moutoku?" He pushed his leg off the pole as he the two of them began walking.

"You're certainly one to talk." Sousou added as the two of them continued down the road. "How do you think _she's _gonna feel after all this, Saji Genpou?"

* * *

With most of the battles wrapped up, looks like we're reaching the final stages of the story. But what is Saji and Sousou planning? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	18. Ryomou's Despair, Saji's Betrayal!

**I've decided I'm going to try and conclude this story on 20 chapters. 20 is a nice round number and I've had this story ongoing for over two years. So I'm real keen to bring this story to close very soon. It's not official but I'd like to try and wrap it up within three chapters...So I hope you'll enjoy the buildup to the concluding chapters of _Death and the Dragon..._**

**Chapter 18**

The Arrancar leader Toutaku gazed down at the now virtually silent battlefield. It seemed his invasion task force had not progressed very far at all. In fact his side of 1800 year old Arrancar warriors had all but been wiped out by the combined efforts of the Toushi and the five Karakura warriors.

Ryofu was still trying to put an end to the persistent Ryomou. As the eye-patch wearing girl grappled the Arrancar into an arm lock, Toutaku groaned in frustration. "**This battle bores me...Ryofu, hurry and finish the girl so we can take care of the rest of them.**"

Ryofu simply nodded as she raised her arm – with Ryomou clung around the limb like a monkey – and bashed it repeatedly into the concrete. Ryomou coughed up powdered cement as she loosened her grip on the former Rakuyo Tiger. Her clothes were now torn at the edges and full of holes. If only her uniform provided some extra protection for her skin as it was now covered in abrasions and tiny dirt filled cuts. But as she held onto her right arm, limping out of the dust fog she kept her gaze focused on the white-clad Fighter as she advanced for another offensive. "Ryofu!-!-!" She lunged out with her left fist but the stoic Arrancar merely caught it in her right hand, staring indifferently at the Nanyo girl as she began to crush her fist.

"GYAHHH!" Ryofu reached up to try and free her hand but she slipped onto her knees, struggling as her arm was lifted higher off the ground by the domineering Arrancar. "ARGH! NO!"

SWHOO. Just as Ryomou felt like her hand was about to become a chunky pancake, Ryofu released her grip as a blue energy arrow pierced through her right forearm. She studied the arrow with an odd fascination before she pulled it out of her arm, her palm sizzling in the process.

"Sorry for being so late Ryomou." Ishida descended from the sky as he threw the Toushi's left arm around her shoulder, lifting her back to her feet. "Please forgive me for allowing you to become so injured."

"It's not your fault silly." Ryomou smiled softly at her new boyfriend. "Besides, this fight's kinda personal."

Ishida tipped his glasses with his other hand. "Well anyone who hurts my close friends becomes a personal enemy of mine too...Please allow me to eliminate her for you."

"Uryu..." The eye-patch wearing beauty sighed out his name affectionately...She almost felt like she was in that other boy's arm again...This feeling of being supported was so nostalgic...but it almost hurt too much to remind herself about that man again...the man who sent someone to try and kill her...

"Yo is this the main boss Uryu?" Ichigo called out from the air as Chad appeared shortly behind him.

"**Humph...I see you Karakura Fighters are much stronger than the crop that came out of Kanto.**" Toutaku acknowledged as he licked his fingernails with his elongated tongue. "**But it seems only one of you can really challenge my power...**" The former Rakuyo tyrant Sonidoed out of view as Ichigo called back in urgency.

"CHAD WATCH OUT!"

"**Mmm...you're the weak one...**" Toutaku suddenly reappeared, gliding past Chad's right side as he held out his spread fingers, before the gentle giant could react, Toutaku dug his fingers deep into the right side of Chad's chest, clenching his fingers as he clawed through his flesh.

"GAH!"

"CHAD NO!"

"LICHT REGEN!" Uryu's volley of arrows was enough to stop the Arrancar before he pierced too deep inside of Chad's chest. The Goliath Karakura fighter fell back onto the building's roof, gripping his wound as he girt his teeth.

"BAN-KAI!" Ichigo was not hesitating this time as he went straight into his Bankai. He raked his fingers across his face, summoning the hollow mask as he charged up the red-black energy on the edge of his jet-black katana. "**GETSUGA-TENSHOU!**"

Toutaku rolled his eyes back towards the Vizard as a seditious smile crept up his lips. He merely held out his right palm – still soaked with Chad's blood – as he blocked the entire energy wave.

"**Impossible!**" Ichigo said in his distorted Hollow voice.

"**I really hope that wasn't you strongest attack...**" Toutaku sighed as he checked his fingernails. "**Oh...So it was wasn't it? Well that's a real pity then...**"

_**Because all your friends are about to die...**_

"**HUH?**" Ichigo swirled on his feet as he looked for the Arrancar, when he felt a change in the breeze, the fiery haired Shinigami blocked with his blade, just as Toutaku attempted a sneak attack from behind. The tyrant's palm grinded with Ichigo's blade as the two of them travelled through the air, raising a wall of dust across the sky.

"**So you have a hollow mask as well?**" Toutaku said with a childish curiosity. "**Such an aggressively beautiful design...The only thing that would make it perfect...Is if I could put a few holes through it.**" The tyrant poked four of his sharp claws through the mask, cutting into Ichigo's flesh as he reeled backwards.

"**GRAGH!**" Ichigo grabbed his face as blood trickled down the various cracks in his skull mask. "**You fight real dirty you know**?" He took his eyes away for a brief moment to observe Ishida's skirmish with the female Arrancar below. _If only Uryu wasn't busy, and Rukia's helping Orihime heal the wounded..._

"**A true warlord uses any means necessary to claim his power.**" Toutaku explained in his arrogance. "**Whether that be burning an entire village or gouging out an opponent's eyes...Only those who are truly aware of their darkness can survive and conquer**!" Toutaku suddenly advanced upon Ichigo again, clawing his fingers repeatedly as Ichigo blocked each strike with his blade. "**Do you even know what it means to be a Fighter?**"

Ichigo suddenly freezed, his yellow-black eyes widening. _A Fighter?_

"**That's right...to be a Fighter is to Fight itself! No matter what, the taste if victory is all that feeds our hunger!**" Toutaku's ten fingernails started glowing in red light as ten balls of destructive energy started growing on each fingertip. "**Now you will see the manifestation of that true hunger...**" Ichigo braced himself as the immense red light illuminated his body. "**_Legionarios Cero"_**

In desperation Ichigo tried to neutralise the attack. "**GETSUGA-**"

**SHWOOOOOO!**

"ICHIGO!" Uryu yelled out to his friend as a giant red explosion took over the skyline. In his brief distraction, Ryofu summoned a cero beam of her own. Ishida barely evading the fatal orb's path as it burned through his left arm and leg.

"Ishida-kun!" Ryomou ran over to tend to her injured boyfriend just as Ryofu leapt in the air in an attempt to finish two birds in one fell swoop. But the giant warrior Chad stepped between both of them, blocking Ryofu's kick with his left arm.

"Chad!" Ryomou cried out to the severely injured boy.

"R-R-Run away..." Chad struggled to say. "They were...too strong...even Ichigo..." Ryofu bounced off Chad's arm, twirling a whole 360 degrees as she unleashed a back-heel kick to the gentle giant's temple.

"CHAD!" Ryomou cried out as Ishida held out his singed arm defensively.

"Please Ryomou..." The Quincy huffed as he glared at the Arrancar. "You must escape...Those wounded friends of yours are in real danger...Gngh!" Ishida fell to one knee.

"I just can't run away...I don't want anymore of you to get hurt for my sake." She began sobbing. But her cries of anguish quickly turned sour and then a cold bitterness as she faced her opponent. "You...I swear I'll make you pay for this!"

The masked Ryofu merely cocked her head to one side as she waited for Ryomou's advance. As the eye-patch wearing avenger pounced, she wrapped her arms and legs around Ryofu's torso, crawling across her back just before the Arrancar could snatch her. She wrapped her legs around Ryofu's neck and squeezed Ryofu's stomach, entering her trademark Triangle lock – her final strategy to bring her opponent to submission.

"I'll never forgive you Ryofu!" Ryomou snarled in her rage. "NOW HURRY UP AND FALL!"

The hollow warriors seemed unshakable, showing no sign of pain or struggle as she kept her posture rigid. Even as her skin tightened and her bones began to crack, she remained unabated, immune to all the pain.

"Gah...hah...hah...hah!" Ichigo panted as he knelt on the ground with half of his black robes burned away and his mask all but a pile of crumbled power at his feet. His skin badly burned and covered in bruises, he held onto his Bankai like a cane for support. "I don't get it...He's even stronger than the Espada."

"**You survived...I guess I underestimated you a little.**" Toutaku hopped onto the ground as he skipped over to the the fiery haired Shinigami, flexing the fingers in his arm as he pierced his hand into Ichigo's gut.

"ARRGGHH!" Ichigo let out a sheer scream in pain, roaring out as the tyrant squirmed his hands through Ichigo's muscles, flesh and organs.

"**Mmmmm...I will saviour this meal...You have given me great pleasure Ichigo Kurosaki.**" Toutaku licked his lips as he kept swimming his hand through Ichigo's abdomen.

"GRAAAAGGGHHH!" The screams of Ichigo's pain were deafening as they stretched across the battlefield. Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki all turned their ear as they oculd hear their friends cries of pain.

"Ichigo." Rukia said in concern.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said with increased worry, just as she continued healing the most critically injured.

"Ichigo...Don't tell me you-" Tatsuki trailed off as she wondered just how serious this tournament had become.

…

Kanu parried away another strike of the Blue Dragon's claw as she paused to hear the voice. "Could that be..."

"This war will soon be over." Guan Yu prophesied as he held out his blade. "Now that boy has fallen, there is noone left to overthrow our master."

"Toutaku!" Kanu's eyes widened. "Then I have even more reason to defeat you know!"

"HAHA! You ignorant woman!" Guan Yu bellowed as he charged in for another strike. Their blades clashing in a firework display of sparks and fury.

…

"Ichigo...Chad...Uryu...Everyone..." Ryomou reflected on her friends as she pulled all her remaining energy into this final manoeuvre. "I am the only one left who can fight...GRNH! COME ON!" She roared as she poured more of her strength into that lock, twisting and tearing her own muscles in the process.

"Ryomou-" Uryu called out weakly as he held out an arm. He was about to summon his bow again when.

SPLITCH. Toutaku's hand pierced through the Quincy's back and out of his chest, blood spraying across the air as it splashed onto Ryomou's face, staining her eyepatch with her boyfriend's blood.

"Uryu!" Ryomou's eye widened in shock and horror as the sensitive young man she had grown fond of in the brief months here was now slumped forward; Toutaku pulling out his arm as he caught the blood dripping down his fingers on his tongue.

"**They're all Toushi trash...hurry up Ryofu and finish her off too.**"

"No!" Ryomou suddenly felt her shin being crushed as Ryofu lifted her by the leg, releasing Ryomou's stranglehold as she swung her in the air like a doll before slamming her into the concrete.

"No..." Ryomou sobbed as she felt her body becoming heavier, unable to move. Ryofu stood over the girl, her panties just visible through Ryomou's fuzzy vision as she lifted her by the throat, holding her off her feet as she stared deep into her eye. _Please...I don't care anymore about my fate...But somebody...please save everyone else..._

_Somebody..._

POW. Just as Ryomou was to accept her fate, a blur suddenly passed through, with a red glow it impacted on Ryofu's masked skull sending her body skipping across the rooftop until it stopped just short of the edge.

And just as Ryomou's body fell back the ground she felt herself being caught in familiar arms. They felt so large and warm...Like a true gentleman's.

She blushed as gazed into that blonde man's eyes. "Saji?"

"Hey." He smiled in his usual carefree manner.

When Ryomou remembered all the things she vowed she was going to do to this man whenever she saw him again, she suddenly felt her heart switch sides. "I knew it...I knew it was a lie all along..." She smiled with tears filling her eyes. "I just knew you would never try and-"

But when she noticed behind Saji's shoulder another man walking towards them, his hands deep his black cargo shorts, Saji's expression had lowered into a solemn frown. "Sousou...What is he..."

"I'm sorry Ryomou..." Saji closed his eyes. Ryomou was so confused, but all she could feel now was a sharp pain in her chest. The pain was so wet and cold too, like someone with icy hands had just ripped out her heart.

And when she looked down at her large chest, noticing Saji's hand attached to a sunken blade, she mixed her own blood with the tears raining lightly down her face. In what was her final moments of such a horrible and painful life of a Toushi, she craned her head back to meet Saji's, forming a weak smile with her lips. "So you planned to steal my heart all along?"

She merely caught Saji's almost regretful look on his face just before her lifelong struggle seemed to come to an all to peaceful end.

…

MEANWHILE:

"Hmm...This tea is good." Tessai noted as he poured himself another fresh cup of green tea on the porch outside.

"Mr. Tessai! Mr. Tessai!" Ururu and Jinta both sprinted outside before screeching to a halt behind Tessai.

"Hmh~? What seems to be the matter children." The giant shop attendant wondered.

"Umm, good or bad news first?" Jinta said nervously.

Possibly from some intuition, Tessai rose to his feet. "Don't tell me Ms. Hakufu's-"

They both gulped, just as a flaming aura appeared behind them, emerging from the shop with glowing yellow beads for eyes. "Yep...She woke up..."

* * *

Saji has committed the final betrayal against Ryomou - the one who once adored him...Does this meaan he was on Touataku's side all along? And how will Hakufu react now? Is it all too late for the forces of virtue now? Please don't miss the next truly epic chapter!-!-!-!


	19. The Dragon Finally Descends!

**Chapter 19**

Koukin witnessed the entire drama unfolding from below the Karakura city heights. He nearly dropped Gakushu to the ground when he noticed his school leader commit the ultimate act of betrayal. _Saji...he just...Ryomou...!_

"SAJI!-!-!-!-!"

…

"Something's wrong..." Rukia focused her gaze towards the main battle. "I sense very little spiritual pressure from Ichigo's location."

"Don't tell me that even Ichigo got beat." Tatsuki shook her head in disbelief. Meanwhile, Orihime and Seito's Kochu were still stabilising the final few critically injured.

"I better go check how things are on his end...Tatsuki, you stay here and protect Orihime and the injured." Before the raven haired Shinigami Shunpoed across the few blocks which separated the makeshift casualty ward from the warzone.

"Darn it! I still haven't had the chance to pull some serious punches here." Tatsuki cursed as she caught her fist. "I suppose I could try and spar with that Seito girl with the glasses but-hey wait where did she go?"

"Ryuubi-sama?" Kochu distracted himself from healing for a moment to peer around the area for his leader. "She was with you girls just a moment ago am I right?"

"Actually to tell you the truth..." Orihime squirmed her hands together nervously. "She just started walking off somewhere a while ago, but I assumed she might have needed to use the bathroom or something so I didn't say anything."

"Which way'd she go Hime-chan?" The butch friend asked.

"That way I think." Orihime pointed over to the very same direction which Rukia led off. "I hope she doesn't wind up near any trouble; she didn't seem like the fighting type."

Kochu's jaw suddenly dropped. "I sense it...My lord has awoken!"

…

Tessai stood in front of the doorway as Hakufu took two more paces closer. "Now Hakufu, I have been given strict orders to keep you here...I would hate to use any force on a young girl such as yourself."

Hakufu's expression, though sunken, appeared more melancholic than possessed. Her pupils now vertical slits within thick yellow irises, just like a dragon's. She lurched forward one more step and breathed a few words. "**Please move...**"

Tessai remained stood firm as the iron pillar of the shop. "I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid I-"

"**Please...please just move...**"

Tessai held his grave fear inside his rigid body, gulping as he looked down at the dormant beast. "I will have to use my strongest binding spells to.

SMASH!-!-!-!-! With just the mere flick of her wrist, Hakufu punched a giant hole through the wall just next to the doorway, bending wood and testing the paper sheets as she carved open a new exit. "**Ryomou...She needs me...**" Too paralysed by shock, Tessai just stood there flabbergastered as the young girl casually strode through the wrecked wall.

But he had a duty to uphold.

"BAKUDO 99-"

"**SHE NEEDS ME!**" Just before Tessai could finish the incantation Hakufu ushered a powerful yell – the soundwave forming an immense hurricane which blew back the three shop attendants. She looked down for a moment, still quite self-reflective before she bent her legs, thrusting herself towards the sky like a rocket...

"That girl." Tessai adjusted his crooked spectacles as he remained sitting on the ground. "She could prove a worthy ally of Soul Society."

…

Ryomou's eyes became dull and blanked as she slumped her head against the cold hearted Saji. He averted his gaze away from the expression on her face which spelt it all – complete and utter heartbreak...It was as if he could no longer stand those violated eyes staring back at him...He must have known how much his actions had torn away at this poor girl's heart...She had loved him for many years, trying her best to ignore his fraternising ways...Yet when she finally thought she could trust him again, he sunk the final blade into her back, shattering all her hopes, and quite possibly her very life too.

"I'm sorry Mou-chan." Saji affectionately called her as he pushed her off his chest, pulling out the forsaken weapon out of her chest as gravity wrapped it's arms around her, taking her down to the harsh ground. Her eyes still managed to stare up at him though, he turned away from those despairing eyes...Looking away as though trying to hide the crime he had committed against his former beloved...

He gazed deep within the bloodstained sword in his arms. _It was hopeless afterall...Ryomou..._

"**What a tragic end to this love story.**" Toutaku slowly clapped his hands as he came into the horrid scene. "**Though I never thought it was Romeo who killed her Juliet.**"

Saji's face remained cold as stone as he faced the corrupt Arrancar. Sousou walked over and stood beside Nanyo's leader. "It was for her own good." He regarded the fallen girl as the blood continued pooling around her. "This pointless battle is as good as over now..."

"SAJI YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly Koukin flew up into the roof, descending with a huge ball of chi in his right hand, with tears stinging the edges of his eyes, he grinded down hard on his teeth as he lunged down upon the treacherous Nanyo leader.

"Enough kid." Sousou blocked his Chi blast with one hand, the energy exploding and cacking with bright fury against his palm before the Nanyo Fighter's energy waned and he fell down to a crouch.

"You bastard! You were working for Kyosho all this time!-?" Koukin gazed past Sousou as he focused hatefully at the Nanyo traitor, who looked like a more shrunken person than usual suave air of confidence, the blade loosely hanging in his hand as blood continued dripping slowly down the tip. "Why? Why did she have to die?"

Saji half turned back to the black haired teenager, looking almost annoyed at the crying boy. "You're too naïve to understand what's going on here."

"Too naïve?" Koukin retorted in his outburst. "I saw it with my own eyes! You damn well murdered her in cold blood! Does this mean you two have been pulling the strings for that Toutaku all along?" He panted rapidly as he was now on the verge of tears. The man who he had followed and trusted was now the epitome of darkness...He was more disgusted of him than Sousou or the very tyrant of darkness Toutaku himself.

Meanwhile Toutaku seemed to be enjoying all this entertainment, netting his hand over his head as he laughed softly. "**This soap opera is a classic! I wish I was around for the first few episodes since it now must end...**" But Toutaku was unaware of the enemy suddenly appearing behind him.

"HADO NO. 33 SOKATSUI!" Rukia stepped down gently on the rooftop as she awaited to see her enemy emerge from the dust cloud. He remained virtually unscathed by the kido spell, merely wiping away some dust on his shoulder as he paced towards the Shinigami.

"**That was quite a sneaky move for a Shinigami...Have you no fighting honour?**" He grinded his fingernails against Rukia's ice blade, melting its precious form as he cut into her steel like butter.,

"Impossible! You're only an Arrancar but-" Rukia jumped back before her sword was completely eaten through. She gasped when she suddenly noticed Ichigo, out of the corner of her eye. "My God, Ichigo!" She also noticed Chad and Ishida who were also in serious trouble. "You were able to do this to Ichigo, Chad and Uryu...What kind of Arrancar are you?"

Toutaku merely procured a deviant smile as he paced over, slashing his claws, breaking through Rukia's defensive blade as he tore out a large piece of her Shinigami cloth, revealing her pale flesh and tiny breasts dwelling underneath. "**I am the true God of Death...That is what I am!**"

_No way!_ Rukia shuddered as she held an arm over her tiny chest puppies. _This man is clearly no run-of-the-mill Arrancar...To be able to assemble all those warriors, then take out not only Uryu and Chad...But even Ichigo! He is nothing of the type we have ever faced before..._

Rukia gasped when she noticed the tyrant had vanished from sight, when she swirled around she didn't notice his presence until she heard his Sonido coming from behind her. She tried to dart around but he was onto her in a flash, pushing her to the ground as he pinned her down, saliva dripping from his loose tongue like a hungry dog as he stared down at his prey with swirling eyes "**You will be my first meal...I've long awaited the taste of virgin meat!**" He squeezed his hands down hard on Rukia's breasts, slapping lashings of saliva onto her once unspoiled face as she winced in fear.

_Ichigo...Uryu...Chad...Inoue...Tatsuki...Everyone..._

_...I'm sorry..._

And just as the corrupt monster leaned down, aiming his tongue for Rukia's lips, the helpless damsel of death squealed out in one final plea. "NOOOOO!-!-!-!"

**VWOOSH...**

**SPLURT. **

Rukia's innocence would be spared for another day as she noticed the giant chunk of flesh missing from the perverted masochist's waist. He stared at his giant wound with an odd dumbfounded fascination before he craned his neck behind to see the cause of his missing flesh.

"**Was it you?**" The flesh snatcher asked as she stood over the deviant Arrancar. "**Was it you!-?**" She asked again with more assertion.

Toutaku's jaw dropped with shock, before it became one of awe. "**You finally make your appearance Shou-Haou...**"

But the legendary figure just persisted again as she took one last step, now looking squarely down on the sitting man. "**I asked you a question...Was it you?**"

Toutaku simply continued to mock her as he licked his lips. "**What if it was?**"

The Dragon warrior dug her fingernails into the tyrant's throat as she lifted him up to his feet. "**If it was you who hurt Ryomou...Then I...WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!-!-!**"

…

MEANWHILE:

Sitting just outside what was his frozen space barrier, Urahara sipped another cup of freshly brewed tea. As he downed the boiling hot liquid stirring through his throat, he sighed as he leaned back against a tree, lifting his hat just enough so he could see the clouds gathering above the once clear sky. "What's taking Shihoin so long? Now she's going to miss the final act!"

* * *

The curtain for final act has indeed been unfurled it seems. With Hakufu's much long waited arrival (and it appears she's ready to kick some masochistic Arrancar arse!) the story has reached its penultimate showdown...But with many other strings left untied - just including Saji and Sousou's plan; Ryuubi's sudden wandering; Kanu's enduring duel with Guan Yu; and now Urahara and Yoruichi's mysterious behaviour! It seems anything could go down in what I anticipate will be my final chapter of Death and the Dragon...Please don't miss it...I can guarantee it WILL be EPIC!-!-!-!-!-!

...

...

...

And don't forget the fanservice!-!-!-!


	20. Death and the Dragon

**I've put all my remaining fighting strength into this final chapter for you readers. I've also packed it in a double-length feature to make the final chapter that little bit more special (and epic!). It's been two long years waiting for this moment but please enjoy the Final Chapter of _Death and the Dragon!-!-!_  
**

**Chapter 20**

Kanu continued cutting her Blue Dragon against the edge of Guan Yu's own blade, melting her eyes with the sparks of nearly two thousand years of war and bloodshed. She slashed down at his feet but he blocked again parrying her strike as he charged through with a twirling slash. But she held out her crescent blade, catching the spinning blade as she jabbed forward, the Green Tiger weaving his head to the right to avoid becoming a trophy himself. He swept his blade through as he advanced, but Kanu leapt into the air to evade the deadly sneak attack. Her youth and agility finally offering an advantage as she fell back to earth with her blade hammering down just as the Tiger of Shu lifted his Blue Dragon above his head to shield the death's reaper raining down upon him.

"I should commend you for challenging my blade up until now." Guan Yu commented as he pushed his blade against Kanu's, parrying her gravity strike as she leapt back. "But now we shall decide this with one final strike!" High voltage energy suddenly webbed itself around the bloodthirsty general as he held out his weapon. "The winner shall claim Blue Dragon and her power."

Kanu gripped her own blade tightly, preparing herself for the decisive blow. "I agree...Let's put all our strength into one last attack – there can only be one wielder of the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade!" And as flaring white energy coated the Seito stalwart, the combatants were set for their final test.

As the earth shattered and chunks of rock slowly lifted off the ground, the two warriors from two completely different eras focused their gazes upon each other. Not even the glistening of their blades could ward off their gazes now...

There was only one path ahead for the two of them.

Death...

or Victory...

"HYAAAAAAH!"

CLASH.

BOOOOM.

…

"Hakufu...?" Koukin was surprised to finally see his cousin again in such a long time. "Hakufu! You're here! But-"

"**Oooof!**" Toutaku suddenly found himself flying backwards after meeting Hakufu's right hook to the jaw. "**The Legendary Shou-Haou can still match my power...What a-**"

"**CAN IT WIERDO!**" Hakufu interrupted him with a rocket powered uppercut to his chin. The masochistic Arrancar must have been having a field day as his lower jaw suddenly buckled. He recovered mid flight to meet another flurry of Hakufu's fists; crossing his arms in an X as she pummelled her fists through his defences. "**GRRAAAAGGHH!**"

"HAKUFU!" Koukin called out from his helpless position on the ground below. Watching her in her unleashed form was a true spectacle for even the mightiest Toushi. When she kicked his side, thunder erupted; when she cracked another bone, lightning struck the earth. When she roared, flames scorched the battlefield.

"Sonsaku Hakufu..." Rukia looked on in sheer amazement. "She is just a human yet makes easy work of that Arrancar."

"She ain't no human." Koukin and Rukia looked back to the blonde manipulator, slicking back his hair as he gazed at the intense battle occurring above. "She harbours the Dragon of Sun Ce...She's a truly scary Fighter..."

…

"**HAH! HAH! HAAARRGH!**" Hakufu's eyes were glowing with sparks of passion and rage as she kept throwing her insane amount of strength into the Arrancar Toutaku. His crude smile of arrogance was gradually becoming inverted with frustration. As he felt the bones in his forearms turning into power his face contorted into a scowl as he summoned several cero on his fingertips.

"**LEGIONARIOS CERO**."

**SSHHWOOO!-!-!-!  
**

…

"Saji what are you doing here?" Koukin cursed his name. "You were working for Toutaku weren't you? Why else would you betray us and Ryomou?"

"Saji pulled out another cigarette and flicked his lighter, speaking as he held the roll of tobacco between his teeth. "When did I ever say that?"

"But you-" Koukin stammered. "Wait, weren't you just fighting Ryofu a second ago?"

…

"**Hah...Hah...Seems I underestimated the Little Conqueror of Nanyo...**" As Toutaku caught his breath, he hoped his ten cero would be enough to at least seriously wound the Shou-Haou – it was very effective against the Substitute Shinigami so it was only logical, he thought...

But as two yellow beams of light and a dark crescent moon grin appeared from the swirling mass of dust...Toutaku suddenly realised the sheer power of the Dragon. "**Impossible! She's barely scratched! I have to-**"

By the time he blinked, Hakufu was already onto him, gliding towards him as she held Zeus'' lightning in her palm. "**Shit I can't-**"

ZZZZZERRRRRCCCHHHHH!

"**RYOFU!**" Toutaku was saved by a slither of luck thanks to his trusty bodyguard. She struggled as she held the intense Chi in her hands, pushing back the furious Dragon. "**That's it Ryofu, tame that wretched beast for me!**"

…

"Oh no! She's now up against the two of them!" Rukia expressed her concern down below.

"Then why did Ryomou have to be sacrificed like that?" Koukin continued as he argued with Nanyo's leader. "If you're not on Toutaku's side then just what are you plotting, Saji Genpou?"

Koukin's boiling anger would not be helped with Sousou's arrival either. "And what about you Sousou Moutoku? Did you betray your own loyal comrades so you two could team up in this conspiracy?"

Koukin noticed something different about the Kyosho leader. His body was now emitting a huge amount of energy as his eyes began glowing red. His expression remained quite neutral, however, when he looked down at the Nanyo Fighter. "**Haven't you explained it to the kid yet Saji?**" He said with a soft growling tone. "**Why do you always have to keep your comrades in the dark on these things**?"

"Huh?" Koukin gasped when he suddenly noticed something else out of the corner of his eye. "Where's Ryomou? What happened to her?"

Saji and Sousou simply answered with the raise of their heads, pointing their eyes up to the battle in the sky.

…

"**GAAAAAGGH!**" Hakufu grew more aggressive as she felt herself fighting against a brick-wall, swiping and kicking the bodyguard of Toutaku as she blocked and counterattacked her strikes. "**DAMMIT AAAGGGH!**" She threw another energy fist towards her but her opponent caught it in her palm, staring down the Dragon as she protected her lord from both the previous life and the next.

"**Tch. That's right Ryofu...Finish the Shou-Haou off so we can plan our next move." **But just as the wretched dark lord was enjoying his breather he quickly needed to dodge an incoming wave of spiritual energy. "**What in the-"**

When he noticed the black robes and katana hanging by her side, Toutaku's arrogant grin suddenly muddle into one of fear and confusion. "**Don't tell me you're one of them now?**"

…

"Impossible!" Koukin's jaw dropped in awe at the person he was seeing up in the heavens. Now wielding the robes and blade of a Death God, he gulped as he tried to confirm who he was now seeing very much alive in the heavens itself.

…

"**Ryomou Shimei.**"

"I have no time to explain this too you, but I'm finishing your worthless life now Toutaku!" The Shinigami Ryomou declared as she charged towards him with her Zanpakuto raised. "HUUAARGH!"

…

"She came back to life...As a Shinigami?" Koukin still believed he was dreaming. He had never heard of Shinigami or the afterlife before now.

"So you gave a human Shinigami powers?" Rukia inquired with the blonde blade wielder.

"Yeah." Saji answered bluntly between puffs of smoke. "It was a gamble but it paid off eh?"

"A gamble?" Koukin suddenly guffawed. "So you mean it might _not _have worked and she would've just died?"

"Yeah." Saji seemed indifferent to his answer.

"BUT YOU NEARLY FRIGGING KILLED HER!" Koukin protested loudly. "Then what would we do?"

"**It was necessary in order to awaken Sonsaku's Dragon.**" Sousou explained as he continued pouring energy from his veins. "**Sonsaku sensed her danger and came rushing here in order to save her...So it was for both their and our sake as well.**"

"Huh?" Koukin was still completely in the dark with their plan. "So by nearly killing Ryomou, you brought Hakufu into the battle and gave Ryomou some super powers of her own?"

"**Well I better pitch in too.**" Sousou added lightly as he launched himself up towards the storming battlefield above.

"**HAAAHH!**" Hakufu continued throwing her fists into the martially capable Ryofu, still not finishing an opening in this Arrancar, Hakufu screeched out a high pitch roar as she threw more energy against her arms and legs. "**WHY...DOESN'T...IT...WORK!**"

"**Hahaha! So you're a Shinigami now? What a cute little way to put up a fight against me?**" Toutaku seemed to have more fun handling Ryomou as he dodged each of her heavy swings.

"Dammit! I've never used a sword before." Ryomou bit her thumbnail as she talked to herself. "I'm not wounded anymore but I wish I knew how to use this strange power inside me."

"**You should know how I treat my Shinigami dear Ryomou...If you need a reminder, take a look at the boy down there." **Toutaku pointed down at Ichigo who had nearly half of his guts spilling out onto the concrete as he lay down on his stomach. "**So _this _was Saji's trump card? To make you into a Shinigami and fight me huh?"**

"Saji...made me into this?"

"_I'm sorry...Ryomou"_

"**That he did. But it was all false hope in the end for you my dear Shimei.**" Toutaku Sonidoed towards her as he grinded his claws down against her blade. "**I'll put another hole in that heart of yours.**" He declared just as he began charging another round of ceros on his fingertips.

"No! She'll die!" Koukin cried out from below.

"And now..." Saji murmured with his cigarette still in his mouth. "The final actor has entered the play."

"**Legionarios ce-"**

SLITCH.

"**Gack. What now?**" As Toutaku felt a hand suddenly impale through his back he turned his neck to discover another bestial Dragon facing him with an insatiable bloodlust in her golden eyes. "**You- too- eh?**"

The awakened Dragon of Ryuubi Gentoku licked its lips as it showed off a fanged smile. "**HEHEHEEGH!**"

…

"**DAMMMIIIT!**" As Hakufu kept her flurry going, Ryuubi finally broke the fist machine, snagging one of her arms as she twisted it behind her back. "**GRAAAAGH!**"

Ryofu now had her in virtual submission. A tiny red glow forming in her right eye as she continued aiming her gaze at the Dragon of Nanyo.

"**TCH.**" Hakufu, even in her awakened state, struggled to escape from this immortal warriors grasp. She would be vaporised before she could even do anything worthwhile in this battle (let alone in this entire story!).

Just as the orb of destruction grew to swallow her entire eye socket, Ryofu was suddenly taken off aim as a wave of red energy pushed her off the Dragon of Nanyo.

"**What?**" Hakufu looked around before she noticed the familiar Dragon standing before her.

"**I'll take care of her...You better go and help your friend.**" The Dragon of Kyosho advised as he jetted down towards Toutaku's bodyguard.

…

"It's insane! All three leaders of Kanto and Ryomou are fighting Toutaku and Ryofu!" Koukin watched on as the sky was being illuminated with fireworks of red, yellow and blue energy.

"Gee they really put our boy Ichigo to shame those Fighters." A man in hat and clogs suddenly arrived as he carried Chad and Uryu over each shoulder.

"Urahara." Rukia gasped as she continued holding her scraps of cloth together.

"Looks like I could rely on you afterall Mr. Genpou." Urahara looked over at the smoking Nanyo leader.

"Did you plan this all along Urahara?' Rukia wondered still desperately hiding her shame as Urahara set down the two casualties.

"Kinda..." He scratched his nose as he laughed nervously. "We both stumbled upon each other just the other day. But it seems he knew a lot more about the world of Hollows and Shinigami than myself."

"Saji." Koukin was speechless. "Is that with you let Hakufu and Ryomou leave Nanyo?"

"Yeah." He smiled in his sense of accomplishment as he squashed on his cigarette butt. "Heard about this old dude at Karakura and figured they'd be far more useful over there than just fighting amongst thugs in our region."

"But how do you know all this stuff about Shinigami and Hollows or whatever they're called?"

Saji sighed as he looked back up at the decisive battle unfolding above. "Let's just say I had a very insightful experience with a female Shinigami once."

…

"**Let go of me you damn BITCH!**" Toutaku swung the awakened Ryuubi around until he managed to send her plummeting towards a large building. "**Now that that pesky girl is out of our way let's**"

"**HAAAAAGGGH!**" Hakufu suddenly came charging in with another firing hot fist waiting to meet Toutaku's jaw.

"**You again? I thought Ryofu was taking care of you!**" When the tyrant noticed Ryofu barely hanging on against the awakened Sousou. He grit his teeth in added frustration. "**Why didn't I calculate that all three of you would awaken like this?**"

"Hakufu." Ryomou turned to her more foolhardy classmate and friend.

"**Oh hey it's you Mou-chan! You're okay!**" The Dragon of Nanyo suddenly seemed a bit more like her usual self as she came rushing over to give the Shinigami substitute a bug swooning hug.

"Gah! Let go of me Hakufu!" Ryomou tried to push the Dragon off her as they now faced their final opponent. "Let's just hurry up and send this loser packing."

Hakufu revealed a sharp cat tooth as she gave her trusted one-eyed companion the thumbs up. "**You got it Mou-chan!**"

"**GEGEGEHEGEHEHEGEHEGEGEHE..." **Toutaku's shoulders rocked as he began convulsing in laughter. "**You think you pair can stop the great Toutaku, leader of Darkness and Despair!-? Let me teach you insolent children a lesson of reality**." His body suddenly became coated in dark purple energy as he dug his nails over one side of his face, slowly raking across as he literally peeled away all of the skin. In one deep voice, he boomed. "**GNAW...LA GARRA DEL GUSANO!**"

As a shockwave of dark energy swept both Death and the Dragon backwards, they faced their opponent through the fog of darkness. His silhouette alone revealed a terrifying transformation: his arms extending down into two giant sickle shaped limbs;his knees jutting out in one long thin bony spike and with feet and shins covered in thick ivory armour; a chest that bulged out five times as wide as a normal humans, before squeezing into a narrow stomach and wafer thin abdomen which was a thick as a normal human's arm. His head was adorned with numerous branching horns as his face revealed half rotting flesh with maggots wriggling all across his body. "**Now that you have seen this form, there is no time left to even pray to your pathetic gods. I will slaughter you and devour every last scrap of your flesh!**"

"I always knew you were a sicko Toutaku but this has gone too far." Ryomou gripped her blade as she prepared herself.

"**The strong feed on the weak! That is the law of nature! That is the law of battle!**" Toutaku declared as giant worms kept entering and exiting his mouth. "**Now just stand there and let your bodies decompose...**" He held his two sickle shaped hands together as he summoned a swirling mass of dark putrid smelling mass. "**_Putrefacción!_**_"_

"Come on Hakufu! Let's finish this!" Ryomou urged on her best friend as she tightly gripped her sword.

"**Yeah! I can't wait to kick his arse!**" Hakufu sniggered as she formed two balls of energy in her arms.

Death and the Dragon would unite in one splendid force against the Dark Tyrant.

"**HAAARRRGGHH!**"

"**Hh**hHhhH**oO**oo**H**hH**aaA**g**HhHH!-!-!-!-!"**

**KABOOOOMMMM!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

…

…

…

"Oh my...What just happened?" Ryuubi asked herself as she felt herself slowly descending to the ground.

"You're safe Ryuubi-sama, that's all that matters." The Seito bookworm looked up at that familiar voice as she felt herself being carried bridal-style in her arms.

"Kan-san!" She began weeping in joy. "I was so worried about you!" She soaked Kanu's exposed chest with her crybaby tears.

"There there..." Kanu nursed the passive-willed Seito leader. "I promised that I would stay alive for you didn't I?"

"That's nice, Kan-san..." And as the meganneko fell asleep in her arms, Kanu cast her gaze down at the broken piece of staff that was left of her famed Blue Dragon. _It seems she could not choose between the two of us in the end..._

…

Guan Yu took one last glance of the modern city horizon, capturing its mysteriousness and power before entering the Garganta, back to the world he had known as his home for the last few hundred years. As he entered the dark realm, he noticed the large gash left on his right side after the two Blue Dragon's clashed. "I was wrong about you Kanu Unchou...It seems I can entrust my blade to you, at least until we meet again sometime."

…

"KUROSAKI-KUUUN!" Orihime rushed over to the fiery haired boy's side as soon as she could, whipping out her (no not that!) healing sprites as they began repatching his open stomach wound.

"Crap! Ichigo got messed up!" Tatsuki observed not too far away, seemingly not squeamish at the sight of her classmate's organs reassembling themselves in his abdomen.

"I can't believe Ichigo lost so terribly like this." Rukia noted now that she had a student's blazer wrapped around her torn robes. "Normally he's the hero who saves the day for the rest of us...But instead it was him who needed to be saved."

"So who outshone Ichigo in this story?" Tatsuki asked, hoping no walls were crashing down nearby.

"Hey guys! How's everyone doing teehee." Hakufu cheered as she limped over, Ryomou supporting her arm as they slowly paced over.

"Hey it's the eye-patch girl." Tatsuki pointed out. "Is she like you and Ichigo too?" addressing Rukia.

"It appears so from now on." Ryomou added with a weak sigh just before she lurched forward. "Ungh." She clutched her stomach, noticing a large amount of blood on her hands. "Shit." She suddenly collapsed forward unconscious.

"Mou-chan?" Hakufu caught her as she slumped down. "Mou-chan what's wrong! MOU-CHAN!"

"My-my..." Urahara scratched his hair as he walked over towards the distraught Fighter. "Tessai's gonna be up all night with this lot."

…

SOME TIME LATER:

"Ugh...Where am I?" Ichigo rose from his long slumber, noting the vastly different surrounds of his battlefield. "Crap that Arrancar I need to-SSTTHH!" Ichigo sucked his teeth as he suddenly bolted up feeling a huge surge of pain in his abdomen.

"Please don't get up young Kurosaki." Tessai advised as he entered the room. "You ended up in the worst condition out of everyone here."

"Out of everyone?' Ichigo moaned confused. "Just how many injured are here?"

"You're finally awake Kurosaki." Uryu tipped his glasses as he had a book set down by the side of his mattress; bandages were dressed in a X across his chest. "I get stabbed in the chest yet I manage to recover quicker than the big-headed Shinigami...how odd?"

"Why you-ungh!" Typically, Ichigo went and injured himself again by trying to pick a fight with the Quincy in his current state.

"You really didn't feature prominently at all in the final battle." Chad's deep voice served as worthy retrospective analysis from the other side. He seemed to only have a few patches of his skin covered in bandages. Ichigo's entire stomach on the other hand was held together by mere tape and bandages.

"Yeah, you were quite a poor performer out there in the end." Rukia also added as she entered the room.

"Why the hell's everyone criticising me?" Ichigo fired up. "I can't help it if he's a strong opponent!"

"Now I think we should let our hopeless hero rest for a bit longer shouldn't we?' Urahara came bumbling in waving a fan in front of his face. "Why don't we all go out to the table and enjoy tea with the real heroes here?"

"That sounds great Urahara!" Rukia beamed as she suddenly zipped back out of the room.

"Count me in too." The Quincy added as he effortlessly got himself up off his mattress.

"Sorry Ichigo." Chad sent his regards as he also left for the tea room.

"What the hell guys?" Ichigo felt like he was being dumped at sea. "At least one of you guys could stay and keep me company for a while!"

"Please excuse me young Kurosaki." Tessai bowed as he also couldn't resist the opportunity of tea.

"What gives Urahara?" Ichigo stammered as he clutched his wound. "Who exactly stopped that Arrancar anyway? Did the Gotei 13 finally get involved or something?"

"Actually..." Urahara hid his hands in his green robe as as he leaned back against the doorway. "The Gotei 13 did not even remotely get involved with this matter."

"Hah?" Ichigo's jaw dropped as he showed an almost yokel appearance of dumbfounds. "Wait a minute...If it wasn't them who stopped him..." He averted his gaze before he looked back at the hat-n-clogs mystic. "Was it you or Yoruichi?"

"I was guarding the frozen space remember?" Urahara reminded him. "And I had specifically sent Yoruichi to the Soul Society to _prevent_ them from intervening."

"But why didn't you let them get involved?" Ichigo suddenly felt quite angry. Gripping his sheets as he recalled the number of casualties on the battlefield. "So many innocent humans were injured or killed...If you knew, then why didn't you let them handle it?"

Urahara sighed as he tried explaining his ways to the naïve young teenager. "Ah Ichigo...Those people who fought alongside you that day were no ordinary humans..."

…

"Welcome back Master Ryuubi." The white haired Choun bowed before her leader as she entered the schools main shrine alongside her two sworn sisters and the other fighters who went with her to Karakura.

"Man...I can't believe I got knocked out before I could see Ryuubi in action." Chouhi blew out a huge sigh of regret as she slung a crutch under one arm.

"What's more important is that our lord Gentoku is back home and safe now." Kanu smiled as she looked down at her beloved leader.

"You mean _my _Gentoku." The tiny strategist Koumei mentioned as she suddenly appeared wrapping her tiny arms around Ryuubi's leg.

"Kyah...Hey Koumei let go of me!" Ryuubi helplessly protested as the tiny girl clung around her.

"**I would let go of our Lord if I were you Koumei Shokatsuryo!**" Kanu suddenly became a demon as she crouched down to Koumei's level.

"You don't scare me Kanu Unchou." The strategist taunted as she hid behind her master for safety. When she pulled down one eye and poked out her tongue, Kanu finally lost it, darting around Ryuubi's frame in order to snatch the deviant child.

"KYAH! What's the meaning of this?" Ryuubi cried as the two of them kept playing cat-and-mouse around her cute slender legs. "AGH NO~!"

…

"I am forever in your debt Sousou." Chuuko bowed before her leader as the strongest of Kyosho's Academy stood atop the school's highest roof.

"Who'd of thought that Toutaku dude would make another appearance eh Sousou bud?" Kakouton regarded as the two buds sat on the wall overlooking the school grounds. "And that arsehole messed up our tournament and everything too! He could've at least asked for an invite you know what a mean?"

Sousou just thought reflectively as he lied down along the narrow wall edge, gazing up at the clear sky. _Why didn't I get to meet you?I still have something to settle with you...Cao Cao..._

…

"Nine-thousand-nine hundred-and-ninety-seven... Nine-thousand-nine hundred-and-ninety-eight... Nine-thousand-nine hundred-and-ninety-nine...Ten-THOUSAND!" Gakushuu threw down his dumbbells as soon as he reached his favourite number and wiped the bucket-loads of sweat already dripping past the headband around his forehead.

"You think Ryomou will ever forgive you for all those things you did?" Koukin consulted his leader as he was busy stabbing the buttons in his phone for a change.

"Who knows." He seemed untethered by the possibility of Ryomou never forgiving him for making her believe she was a target for assassination and ultimately stabbing her in the heart. "Give it time and she might want a handsome guy's love again."

"That's surprisingly optimistic." Koukin sighed as he looked up at the peaceful sky. "I just hope Hakufu won't cause too much trouble in her new school..."

…

TWO MONTHS LATER:

"OI! OI! OI! This is Karakura High right?" A bunch of disgusting looking delinquents brandishing all sorts of improvised weapons including planks of wood and clubs with nails in them stood outside the high school gates, snorting and hollering or making any primal noise to gain the other student's attention. "We're from Miya-Kou and we here you've got some top-class fighters here! We ain't leaving until they come and 'ave a little chat with us ya 'ere?"

"Our lessons are about to start." A large chested girl with bob-cut blue hair and wielding blue gloves and an eyepatch emerged from the Karakura crowd alongside a much scrawnier boy with glasses and short black hair.

"Yes it seems these apes have no concept of the importance of education." The geeky teenager added as he tipped his glasses.

"HAHA! We didn't ask for the Class Reps to come out! We want to fight your strongest lot!" The chubby leader of Miya-Kou snorted as he gee-d up his gang of cronies.

"The two of us will be more than enough to sweep the vermin out of our school property." The boy added as he adjusted his specs once more.

"You wanna act smart guy huh dickhead!" One bulky thug rushed out of the crowd with his knuckleduster flying towards the scrawny teenager's temple. He barely shifted his expression as he swiftly caught the thugs arm, twisting it until it snapped in three places. "AARGH FUCK!"

"Son-of a bitch! Let's rush 'em boys!" The piggy leader commanded his forces to charge upon the boy and girl.

"Was I too harsh on him?" Uryu wondered as he turned his heel.

"Possibly, but I think these Neanderthals are about to receive a nastier lesson from me." Ryomou added as the two of them braced themselves for the onslaught of a delinquent horde.

…

"Hey I heard there was gonna be a fight out here..." Tatsuki and Hakufu both pushed in front of each other as they burst out of the school entry door towards the main courtyard. When they discovered a mountain of repulsive bodies at the school gate they both sighed. "Mou-chan why didn't you wait for _me _to come out before you beat them down?"

"Yeah Ishida-kun." Tatsuki pressed her hips. "Y'know how long I've been itching for another brawl."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the larger fry out there Hakufu Sonsaku." Ryomou reminded her old friend as two robed classmates suddenly darted out of the school.

"Hurry up Ichigo or they'll beat us to the hollow! Rukia was dragging the fiery haired teenager by the ear as they left a long trail of dust leading out of the school.

The four of them all stared at each other silently before they entered sprint, following the dust trail in search of the petty hollow. "This one isn't yours Kurosaki!"

"I'll prove my new Shinigami skills to you."

"Mou-chan wait for me!"

"Hehe! I've smashing this monster to pieces, watch out guys!"

…

"Ishida-kun...Ryomou-chan...Hakufu-chan...Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime sighed from her classroom window. "Why do they all love fighting so much?"

"Hmm." Chad mused as he was the only sensible one to stay behind and focus on his studies.

And as Ichigo broke ahead of the pack, unfurling his Moon Slicer. He recalled those words of Urahara's not so long ago...

"_Those people who fought alongside you that day were no ordinary humans..._

With the Giant Hollow in sight, Ichigo leapt forward with his sword raised, just as their others loaded their fists with energy, each one ready to claim another score on their hollow-hunting tally. "GETSUGA..."

"_Those people who fought alongside you that day were no ordinary humans..._

_...Those people are Fighters..."_

"HHOOOOAAARRGGGHH!"

…

MEANWHILE...

The dark warlords assembled in two columns facing each other along the long hall. Their silhouettes revealing a presence more terrifying than an entire army of hollows or demons alone.

The severely wounded Toutaku, with Ryofu giving him support, had finally made the long journey back to Las Noches. "**Please forgive my late intrusion, but our forces we're overcome by the thee Dragons of Kanto.**"

"_**What a pathetic excuse you have come up with boy...**_**" **One of the warlords in blue garbs spat out.

"_**It seems we couldn't rely on him for slaughtering round-up cattle...**" _One of the other warlords draped entirely in green added.

"_A true shame on my family indeed._" The warlord of red lamented.

"**I'm truly regretful that I let myself be defeated by those wretched Toushi...I swear I will not let them cut a single layer of my skin next time!**"

"_**There's no need to offer us such pitiful promises...**_" The Lord of Las Noches responded in a very cold voice as he sat by his throne. "_**For we won't be needing you next time...**_**" **

"**Please my Lord if you would just-AAAGGGGGGHHHH..." **With a mere gaze of his profoundly demonic eyes, Toutaku cried out in agonising pain as his soul was ripped apart from his body, the former tyrant of Kanto now reduced to a mere pile of dust as Ryofu remained by her former leader's side, confused at what had just happened.

As the tyrant drank blood from what appeared to be a mug carved from a skull, he wiped his bushy beard with his grotesquely fat hand. "_**Let that be a warning for you young lady...After two-thousand years, we will reclaim those Toushi and the entire Earthrealm for ourselves...GWEHAMWUHUHAHA!"**_

**The End?-?-?**

* * *

Well it only took us 1092 days, but Death and the Dragon has finally been completed. And hey, it looks like there could still be potential for a sequel (if anyone's interested in taking over). I'm leaving it on this ambiguous note so I can hopefully start up another completely different Bleach X-over in the near future. Please tell me what you honestly thought of the entire story in your reviews...Any criticisms are good anyway, I need the feedback to know what I did well and where I might have fallen behind in. So please just give up a few minutes to do that for me, it's all I ask for in return for giving you this action-packed X-over to read...


End file.
